The Discord Accord
by DubTrotKabab
Summary: A tale of romance and treacherous deception. Discord, who had caused such grief throughout the magical land of Equestria and beyond, will be given the ultimate chance at redemption, but how will his once-beloved Princess Celestia react to this revolation of his? READ AND FIND OUT ON THE CHAOS CHANNEL TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

The Discord Accord

Chapter One, Part One

"Wonderful night tonight, isn't it, sister?"

Luna trotted through the Canterlot Palace gardens, her glass horseshoes clopping against the copplestone path. The moon shone its beautiful light on the alicorn sisters, low in the sky as to illuminate their path. The lunar princess' mane gleamed and twinkled, the stars residing in the constantly shifting hair giving the impression that she did indeed bear the mystical lights within. Of course, this was false, as the stars were burning gas bombs of the night, but she did enjoy the idea. Celestia looked quite stunning herself; pastel mane gently moving in waves, despite the lack of any real breezes. Her alabaster coat shone in the moonlight. It had been a while since she had really been on a nightly stroll with her sister, as the goddess' normally slept through the night, reserving her energy for the morning to raise the sun and begin the day.

Princess Celestia smile. "It is, indeed, Luna. You never fail to fascinate me with your work."

"Thanks, Tia" Luna blushed at the praise. Celestia complimented her regularly, but the younger sibling never got used to how proud she was of herself. It had been only a few months since she had returned from her banishment, and the magical feeling of controling her creation rather than being imprisoned on it made her heart warm.

The sisters continued on through the luscious flora of the gardens. The stone path passed along a small bridge over the pond. Ducks and frogs quacked and hopped, paying no heed to the royal duo. Crickets sounded their chirped songs, which gave the area a soothing aura. Statues dotted the damp grass, representing the heros of Equestria, along with simple masterpieces of art from all over the world. One sculpture, a dragon holding an egg in one claw and a skull in the other, represented the frightening power over life and death the fiery beasts of The Fringe wielded. During a horrific time of war between Equestria and the far off mountainous land, nearly 400 hoof soldiers and 200 gaurds had died in the fued. In the end, Celestia had come to an agreement with the Dragonic Queen that the dragons were giving shares of surplus supplies the Equestrians did not need, which was fair considering the land's crop were aplenty and healthy.

Another statue represented an alicorn, Darkstar, god of darkness and shadows, who had come to be corrupted by the evil spirit that had possesed Luna as well; Nightmare. Darkstar had once been a member of the Order of Harmony, an ancient group of alicorns, including Celestia and Luna, who had been dedicated to keeping the peace. When Darkstar had been lost to the evil that lurked within his heart, along with Nightmare's influence, he had attempted to ensnare the world with his dark powers. After murdering on of the members, Xequilous, the order had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony to seal Nightmare away in Pandora's Box, the realm of chaos and disarray. Darkstar had survived, but part of his spirit went with Nightmare to Pandora's Box. Drivin to insanity by the twisted punishments and misery inflicted on him by Discord's creations, Darkstar's spirit in Mundus was pulled into the Box by his mental other. The statue in the garden was a memorial to the god of shadows.

It saddened the royal sisters that his death had been in vain, as Nightmare had escaped and become, with Luna, Nightmare Moon. The memory of her encounter and utter failure to stop him, and _join_ him, haunted Luna. She still cried sometimes when she was alone.

The stone path came to an end at the foot of a large marble pedastal. An inscription was carved in magnificant lettering on the ivory material.

_**Discord**_

_**Here, in stone imprisonment, stands the spirit of chaos and disharmony**_

_**May his soul find its place in the Depths of Eternity**_

Celestia gazed at the draconaquus before her. His jaws were wide open, eyes slammed shut. His lion paw rested on his chest and his eagle claw was raised in the air. The glorious pose was something to marvel, as he had assumed this position when the princesses had unleashed the power of the Elements upon him. Celestia remembered that day; the day it all ended. The day HE ended...

My fault... this is all MY fault... I shouldn't have been so harsh, so cruel. Now... now I have caused so much grief and sorrow. My entire race... Gone. All because I couldn't accept him for what he was and not judge him by his appearance. He had... HAS... a beautiful heart, and I had torn it to pieces.

I stood beside my sister, facing the god of chaos, who was standing right on the edge of the cliff. The entire mountain- side is threatening to collapse. We have to do this quickly, else he escapes.

"Discord! There's no where to run, now!" I called, anger in my tone. I was enraged and, at the time, hated Discord for everything he had done. But, somewhere in my heart, I felt responsible for all of this madness, responsible for his mental snap. I expected him to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness, which I, most likely, would've accepted, but he only stood his ground, staring straight into her magenta eyes with daggers in his scarlet pupils.

He didn't say a word. He just... stood there. "Are you going to say anything?" Luna screamed at him. She was the angriest of them both. "Apologies for destroying almost ALL of alicorn kind? Answer me, beast!" She stomped a hoof. Discord sighed.

"What CAN I say?" He spat. "You want me to be sorry? To FEEL sorry? That your wretched brothers and sisters are _dead_?" Discord added intense venom to the last word, making sure to anger Luna further. He chuckled a sour, bitter chuckle. "Why, It's almost funny how _ignorant_ you are. I feel no sympathy for you, nor do I care if those filthy creatures die out."

Luna's horn glowed bright violet, aiming it at Discord. "You cannot talk that way! If anyone, YOU are the filthy _monster_!"

Discord winced at the name. It was how I had described him when... he asked me... and it had been the one word that started it all. I prepared my magic to imprison Discord for good.

"Goodbye, Discord..." I muttered. Completely inaubly, I added. "I love you..."

And then, in a flash of light, he was gone with a dark chuckle.

Celestia didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazed at the statue. Few had known that beneath the stone surface, the god of chaos was laying dormant, waiting for his opportunity to free himself again. Only until a couple weeks ago, when the draconaquus had escaped and was enstoned once again, had ponies known Discord wasn't just an old pony tale.

Luna looked to her sister with concern. "Tia, are you well?"

Celestia didn't answer her. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear anything.

_ I still love him,_ she thought. _But... it's too late._

Luna hung her head. She knew why Celestia was behaving this way, how she felt toward the god. She placed a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "Come, let us return to the castle. You need your rest. Tomarrow, we are to aid the servents in preperations for the Gala." Celestia felt a slight smile tug at the corner of her mouth. She loved the Grand Galloping Gala. It was her favorite event of the year, almost as much as she love the Summer Sun celebration. She enjoyed fussing over her dresses, watching the ponies trot around in their formal attire, and the food! Oh gods, the food! To die for! Different souffles and desserts, wines and ciders, from all over Equestria and beyond to taste! She may be a princess, but she had a weak spot for treats. When the Ponyville newspaper had published the picture of her sneaking a bite from a cake in the Canterlot kitchens, she had personally promised to hunt down this "Gabby Gums" and send the infernal pony to the moon!

Celestia shrugged off the hoof. "I'll be along in a moment. I..." Her smile faded. "I wish to be alone for a while."

"Sister..."

"Do not worry, Lulu," Celestia giggled sadly. Luna blushed at her childhood nickname. Nodding, the moon princess bid her older sister goodnight and was off to the observation tower.

Celestia sighed once Luna was out of sight and earshot. She turned to the statue and felt tears welling up in her eyes once more. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed at the foot of the statue, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Discord..." She gasped. "I... I just wanted... I'm so sorry! I ne... never wa... wanted t..this! Please!" She took a firm hold around the draconaquus' legs. The tears dripped onto the marble pedastal, forming a pool of the salty liquid. She almost never lost her princess- like composure, but seeing his form was enough to have her completely break down. She stuttered a few words. "I wish... I wish I could only see you again. I'd... I'd take back everything I said. I'd... I would make everything -sniff- all right, again." She took a shaky breath. "We..." Celestia smiled sadly once more. "We could be together, at last."

Celestia hung onto his frozen form, continuing her incessant weeping. She rose onto her hindlegs, pressing her face against his stony chest. The tears fell onto the stone and slid down his stomach, legs, then feet. One tear, however, was reversing its journey. Where Discord's black heart should be, the tear stopped right above it, and was absorbed through the rock. Celestia didn't take notice, as her now raw eyes were sore from crying and they were shut in an effort to contain her tears. A faint golden glow immerged from his heart and the smallish area grew warm. Celestia's eyes shot open at the sound of a chuckle, dark and ancient, unforgiving, then a voice. That voice, that clever tone and charming usage of his tongue to form such strange quiries and riddles, spoke;

**Do not cry, my dear...**

**A/N- This is my first story, so I don't believe it will be too great. Give some feedback, if you'd please! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Discord Accord

Chapter One, Part Two

Princess Celestia, ever the graceful mare she was, lost her balance and fell to the hard earth below the statue. The fall took only a second till she made contact, though to her, it could've taken years or millenia for all she knew. Time and space slowed and nothing in Equestria even mattered anymore, except for _that voice. _Its words were gentle and if it came from anypony else, kind. Its tone said otherwise; it was _mocking_ her, intimidating her. It had _wanted_ her to be as utterly confused and flabbergasted as she was now, and to prove that theory, no... fact, it chuckled once more. It had a bubbly bounce to it that made anypony within earshot shiver and feel a twinge of fear that the laugh would creep into their souls and minds to drive them insane. To make matters worse, in the anxiety of that fear, the madness never came. Most would've accepted the loss of thought, as it would be a release from concious thought, never to worry again, and that was why the laugh never allowed the insanity; it _enjoyed_ their discomfort and worry.

The sun goddess stared in shock at the stone statue, which shouldn't have made any sound, as its lips were open in a way that wouldnt've allowed any coherent words. Yet, they had been clear as day. She had almost _felt_ the words. She barely had the willpower to rise from the dirty floor and close her hanging jaw shut.

**Suprised?**

Oh dear sweet Celestia, it spoke AGAIN!

"D...D...Disc...c...ord?" She stammered. It was suprising to her that she had made the intense effort to question the voice. Her own hardly had what it usually held; stern, graceful power, yet sweet and gentle, as to calm her subjects in their time of need. She especially advanced the tone when her student, Twilight Sparkle, would have nightmares in her younger years, living in the castle. Celestia would soothe the distraught filly, reminding her over and over that everything would be all right and no harm would come to her. This time, however, the only thing that her voice contained was fear. Nothing else could explain how she felt.

**Well, who else could it be, Celestia? The toads?**

When the princess obviously didn't catch on to his jest, nor did she acknowledge that she had even heard him at all, he sighed.

**Oh, do calm down. It's not as if you don't know I can speak, even in this state. In fact, you are the only pony that can hear me. Delightful! Now we have some privacy!**

Celestia shook her head violantly. Then, she shifted her gaze back to the statue. "H... how are you... I mean... you've never..."

**I can honestly answer that I've no idea as to how. I can only imagine that your little heartfelt speech triggered... something. I dare say, my heart is once again beating, and I'm just giggling like a school-filly that I can pester you once more!**

His chuckle caused Celestia to wince, then his words sank in. If she could've been more suprised, and if her raw eyes could widen furthur, she would've, and they would've. "You... h... heard me?" She gulped.

**You ARE quite the loud-mouth. Always have been. I believe congradulations are in order for your bravery. Not a soul has ever said something so... dreadfully amusing, to me. Together once more? Please, as if I wanted to be with some stuck up alicorn princess who was intent on upholding a sickening, orderly world. The thought would make me gag, If I had control over my stomach.**

His words stabbed into Celestia's heart like hot knives. Tears emerged once more, despite the fact that she believed she had wept them all over the years. "B...but I thought... you... love me..."

**Love? Hahaha! Loved is correct, my dear. I, past tense by the way, HAD loved you. Of course, being the elegant monarch you are, you had to withhold a reputation. It was bad enough that you were raised with a creature such as me, but to engage in a relationship with said creature? You perished the thought, and rather decided to impress your people with how you handled monsters, and labeled me as such.**

"Please Discord, I am SO sorry! I had never meant it, I swear! I... I loved you! I..." Celestia was cut off by a palace guard calling from far behind her. She turned to face the dark- shaded pegasus with bat- like wings. His silver mane was combed up and over to give him a more threatening look, which only seved to make him look completely ridiculous. She knew this guard; Moonshine. He was the father of a filly who Twilight had brought to the castle once,, named Moon Dancer. She was a nice pony; well-mannered, giving and very sweet. They had been the best of friends, as well as Twilight Sparkle's only friend, until one day, Celestia had caught Moon Dancer crawling on top of Twilight during one of her visits. A very distraught Twilight was trying to resist, but Dancer was too busy... Celestia inwardly shuddered at the memory... sliding her_ tongue_ up the length of the lavander unicorn's belly. Moon Dancer galloped out of the castle after Celestia barked at her to leave. Every encounter with the pony was always an awkward experience for Twilight ever since.

"Your Highness," Moonshine exclaimed. "I heard voices coming from this area. I was wondering if you were all..." Celestia raised a hoof to silence him.

"I'm quite all right, sir. Did I not order every guard in the area to be dismissed?" Her stern expression returned, along with her irritation. She _had_ commanded everypony to give her privacy for the night.

Moonshine blushed. "I know, Princess." He bowed. "My apologies, but Princess Luna appeared worried, and it made some of the staff unnerved. I came over here to investigate, and heard voices."

Celestia sighed. "You are dismissed, sir." She waved a hoof, and the guard bowed once more, and left.

The sun princess turned back to the statue. "Discord?"

No response.

"Discord, I know you can hear me."

When the statue remained silent, Celestia groaned in annoyance, though deep down, she was both relieved that she wouldn't be tormented any longer and disappointed. She secretly enjoyed hearing his voice, and missed his quirks and attempts to induce discomfort in her. After growing up in the castle with the draconaquus for nearly twenty years, she'd learned to live with his personality and pranks.

Celestia sighed once more, trotting back to her bedroom in the castle. Once she arrived at her white- sheeted bed, sun embroisenned in the center, she collapsed. She imediately fell asleep due to exhaustion. Her dreams to come, however, weren't as welcoming as the idea of sleep had been during conciousness. The dream, or rather, nightmare, brought memories that she deeply hated, yet cherished in the good times with her oldest friend; Discord.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait. It'll be awhile 'till the next chapter. Celestiadamn computer is bucking up! Anyway, leave a review on what you thought! Or... don't, it all depends! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Discord Accord

Chapter 2

The rainbow spread all across the land that was recently named Equestria. The massive shock-wave of color even reached the border of Cervidas across the ocean, Eternity's Crossing. The clouds and rainy weather was blown away and torn asunder as the rainbow swept the land. A trail of color eminated from the eye of the explosion that amazed all who witnessed, burning through the atmosphere faster than even the King or Queen had ever flown. The rainbow shot downward and, just before touching the ground, pulled up and into the sky.

A certain alabaster alicorn filly clapped in amazement. Her soft pink hair bounced on her shoulders as she jumped and whooped.

_Amazing! I've never seen something so beautiful!_ She thought to herself. The rainbow arced, curving around and straight to the princess' location. Celestia gasped in suprise when the flier smashed into the earth, approximately four meters to her left. Rocks and pebbles showered her from all around, but she hardly took notice. Her attention was on the broken form below, which was howeling in pain, gripping its unnaturaly-angled reptile leg. Celestia galloped to its side in the center of the smallish crater.

As Celestia reached the body, it put a talon on its wing, which was twisted into an unnatural position, obviously broken. The alicorn filly gently pried its claw off of the appendage, taking into her own hooves. "Let me see..." The webbed skin connecting the tip of the bat-like wing to its body was ripped in two. It was indeed a serious wound, but other than slight grunts of pain when the wing twitched, the creature gave no hints as to how badly it hurt. It chuckled.

"Well," Another cringe of pain. "THAT could've gone better, wouldn't you agree?"

Celestia smiled ear-to-ear. "You did it..."

"What?" The creature gave the princess a confused look.

Celestia laughed in glee. "You did it! You broke the sound barrier! A sonic rainboom! I knew you could do it, Dizzy!" She pressed her lips gently on its furry cheek in a minor kiss, throwing her forelegs around it. It was only a show of giddy emotion, but it made its face red as a cherry.

Its scarlet mismatched pupils floated to the rainbow that was reverberating through the air like sound waves, allowing the sunlight that was originally behind dank, grey clouds to shine upon the earth. "I... I did! I knew Commander Hurricane was wrong when she said it was impossible! She's just jealous that I'm faster than her. Oh, happy day!" It rose to its feet and hopped in mirth, only to collapse to the ground again when it felt the aggonizing pain in its leg. Celestia giggled.

"Come on, Discord. I don't think mother's going to like that you hurt yourself... again. Let's get you to the infirmery." She motioned with her hoof for the draconaquus to rise, but he only sat there with a vacant expression.

"My wing and leg are broken," He deadpanned. "I won't be going anywhere."

Celestia stared blankly at him. "You can levitate, remember? You're just being lazy. She had to hide her smirk at his childish behavior she so loved.

Discord looked honestly confused.

_How is he such a good actor?_ Celestia thought.

Then, said draconaquus gave a loud 'ooooh' as realization hit him. "You're right!" And with that, he snapped his talon. A flash of light and he appeared at the princess' side, hovering in mid- air.

Celestia smiled. Holding up a map of the known area, she pointed to a random spot. The tip of her hoof lay on an illustration of mountains. "Okay, we're here. The closest town," The hoof shifted to a small collection of cloud buildings to the west of the mountains. It was fairly puny compared to the enormous cloud city in Cervidas, Pegasopolis, but it was only recently settled. "Is Cloudsdale."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Cloudsdale? That back-wash town? I don't think that's the best place, seeing as how Commander Hurricane probably wants to skin me alive if I tell her _I_ pulled a Sonic Rainboom."

Celestia chuckled. "I'm sure." She said sarcastically. Slipping the map back into her saddlebag, and hefting the sack onto her back, Celestia lifted herself into the air, the flapping of her wings almost inaudible.

The adolescant chimera huffed, crossing his arms but tailing his younger friend. "I still think we should go someplace else." He muttered silently.

The duo made their way west, one flapping white wings and the other soundlessly slipping through the air, completely, deliberately, defying gravity and using his chaotic powers to drag himself after the princess.

Discord stayed behind Celestia most of the way. Sometimes, he'd catch himself fantasizing about a fictional life where he and the younger alicorn were sweethearts, constantly kissing and hugging and cuddling. Of course, being around fifteen years of age, hormones pumped through his body, urging him to put extra focus on the make-out scenes. When his mismatched eyes drifted unconciously toward the princess' flank, he'd shake his head in disgust, having so bluntly observing the filly of his dreams.

He found it strange that he had such feelings toward his sister-like friend. They'd been raised from foalhood in the same home, under the careful watch of Celestia's parents, the King Solarus and Queen Aquarius. He shouldn't have such an odd crush on the filly princess. Yet, he did, and there was no ridding himself of that fact. He tried to think back to when it had originated. It was difficult to track, as he had had these feelings for a long time now.

Discord thought of a time before he felt this way. Then, it dawned on him, and dawned was the correct term. He learned of his love for Celestia when she'd first successfully raised the sun, without her father's aid. It had been such a gorgeous sight to the foal draconaquus. Her hot pink mane flowed in the intense breeze eminating from the east, where all of her magical power was focused on raising the burning giant into the air. Her form glowed with energy and all of the glory of the star. The spectical had brought tears to his eyes. It was then that his heart took in her beauty and openned up.

Discord realized he'd been staring at Celestia, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He also realized she was looking right back at him, her own smile indicating his expression must've been the dumbest, yet funniest, thing she'd seen in a while. She giggled as his face turned red.

"You all right back there, Dizzy?"

Discord nodded slowly. He looked away in embarrasment, which only served to make the little princess giggle once more. Finally, he turned back to his friend. "Y... yeah, I'm fine. Just a little... anxious to get there?" His lie was almost a question, and he knew that he was a terrible liar, usually resorting to bending the truth, not directly altering it. Usually, this wasn't a problem, as Celestia was an extremely gullible pony. This time, however, she caught on. She always seemed to know when only Discord was lying.

"Discord," she said rather seriously, which slightly intimidated the chimera. "If there's something the matter, you can tell me." She blinked those pretty little magenta eyes of hers. "I'm your best friend."

Discord shifted his gaze to a passing mountain. He couldn't tell his love how he felt. She was too perfect for an ugly creature like him. He also couldn't lie to her face when she was now directly interrogating him. Then, an idea jumped to his ever-so-clever mind of his. He pretended to be upset about an emberrassing matter, which wasn't hard, seeing as how he _was_. He sighed, shutting his eyes.

"It's about... a mare..." Discord blushed. "That I may... kind of... maybe... in a way... sorta... _like_." He muttered the last word, knowing it couldn't possibly describe how he felt toward the princess, but decided to stick with it for now.

Celestia's face lit up. Clapping her hooves together, she squeeled. Ooooh, Dizzy! I'm so happy for you! You're in love!"

_No kidding_, Discord thought.

"So," The overjoyed filly continued, her smile never wavering. "Whose the lucky filly you've got your eyes on? I bet she's pretty!"

_You don't say?_

Discord nodded. "She's beautiful."

"So who is it?" She asked, curiousity overflowing. This made Discord uneasy. If he didn't come up with a way to steer the conversation away from this topic...

All too conveniently, out of the corner of his vision, Discord caught sight of a tall cloudy structure. Turning his head, he saw the structure build and build untill it was an entire collection of hydrogen homes and rainbows spouting from the tower in the center of the city. Cloudsdale was, for its small size and young age, a gloriously flourishing trade center for pegasi traveling all across Equestria. It was a wonderous sight, 'till you noticed the damage.

The cloud structure had tears in the fields of streats and cracks in the buildings. The rainbow tower had a large chunk of cloud taken out of it, pegasi swarming the broken area to repair before the structure tumbled over and caused more damage than there already was. Civilians were flying all over to reach their homes to tend to their families. Everypony seemed terribly frightened and panicked.

Discord frowned. Turning his attention back to Celectia, whos jaw hung low in shock, he asked, pointing timidly to the city. "D... did my Rainboom do that!"

Celestia nodded reluctantly, still flabbergasted by the fact that such a spectacle could rouse such devastation. Finally, after a few moments of awe, she turned to Discord. "What will we do?"

"I..." Discord began, but halted. He didn't know what he would do. It was either confront the King and Queen on this matter, or lie his way out. The latter seemed like the most beneficial option for him. Then, the thought of Commander Hurricane's rage and his possible punishment made his decision much easier, had he not thought of how Celestia would react to his lie, and wether she could stand up for her friend and lie to her parents for his sake. "They... they don't need to know."

Celestia's eyes widened. "You mean _lie_? Discord, I don't want you to get in trouble, but you may have hurt somepony. Look at the city!"

It was true. Cloudsdale, even from the distance they were at, was in a state of utter chaos. It wasn't the amusing chaos that Discord enjoyed; chaos that didn't harm, that only annoyed or irritated somepony, but never deliberately hurt or worse... killed. This chaos was alien to Discord, and though he'd, in the future, learn to enjoy other's suffering, that was then, not now. Now he wasn't sure what to do other than worm his way out of taking the blame. But he certainly didn't want to get Celestia dragged into this; to be forced to play along and participate in this selfish act. So he made a decision.

"I know, Tia." Discord held both of her hooves in his plaws (A clever mixture of his paw and claw, which he had come up with, being the talented goofball he was). He dawned a serious expression, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm going to go speak with Hurricane. Go to father and tell him what happened here."

Celestia shook her head vigerously, tears threatening to flood her vision. "No no no! I won't let you do this alone."

"And I won't let you take the blame for my mistakes." He interrupted. "I'll handle this, don't you worry." He gave a weak smile and rubbed her head, ruffling her mane.

The princess didn't buy it. "No, Dizzy, I can't..."

"You don't have a choice. It's my responsablity to make sure my actions don't go unpunished. I'm sorry, Tia." Celestia tried to protest, but Discord snapped his fingers, and in a flash of blinding light, his crush was sent to Canterlot Palace throne room.

Discord put a paw to his head, a migraine clawing its way into his mind. It always took a massive amount of his magical ability. He was still learning the basics of teleportation magic, and transporting another body long-distance was tough enough. His chaotic powers were immense and untamed, having powers of the King ten-fold. Although, even in possession of this raw power, his abilities were limited in and he was inexperienced in alicorn magic. The peaceful energy used to connect the magic within with the wielder's antics and the spell being used wasn't in Discord's nature. Even being raised to use this energy, his spirit cried out at him to use the chaos that boiled within him; the cosmic and unlimited power that ached to be released. But he knew better than to succum to his evil nature. He had been raised better. So, he had decided long ago to simply learn the ways of peaceful magic, though he still slipped in a few spells he liked to use when he was bored or looking to prank a pony.

Once the headache subsided, the pain now returning to his broken leg and wing, still levitating, Discord slipped through the air toward the cloud city, where a very angery Commander Hurricane was handling problems of her own...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, the rainbow tower is _disabled?_"

Commander Hurricane shouted at the pegasus in front of her. The timid butter-colored Private shook in fear at the officer's growing rage.

"The... the tower took m...massive damage, sir. The rainbows aren't f... flowing correctly and the shockwave caused the spectra to fly all over the walls." Private Pansy's voice stuttered to give the report on the damage. So far, fourteen had been blown so roughly that the walls were coming apart. No pony had died, thank the King, but several were injured. Disorder coursed through the city, causing everypony to run in panic and abandon their jobs. Only once the city police had orginized the mobs into groups outside the shelters, which consisted of strong black clouds that hadn't been penetrated in the slightest, had order been, for the most part, restored in Cloudsdale. Fear of a second Rainboom had the civilians being filed into the shelters by military officials.

Commander Hurricane snorted in annoyance. "That's just GREAT! It'll take weeks to repair!" She tried to stifle her anger by lowering her voice and changing the subject. "Has the cause of the Sonic Rainboom been identified, at least?"

Private Pansy stood straight, her courage increasing to show that she was completely serious and professional. "No, sir. We have several cantidates and suspects, but no confirmed ponies."

"Have them taken to the Correctional facility while we figure out how we're going to handle the situation. Once the chaos dies down, we can gather the council and confront the suspects."

Private Pansy saluted. "Yes, sir." And she galloped out of the war room to tend to her duties.

Commander Hurricane paced back and forth behind the large mapped table in the center of the room. Suddenly, all the banners hanging from the poofy walls flapped about and papers on tables flew all around the room as a strong gush of wind rushed in. The all-too-familiar mismatched body sliced through the air following the gust. He stopped in front of the armored cyan pegasus, who was still wide-eyed in suprise at the sudden entry.

Discord gasped for air and panted from the exaustion of flying through the castle halls to the war room. The journey drained the small amount of magic he'd had after transporting the princess, so his body was on reserves for energy.

Hurricane regained her senses, taking on a frustrated expression. "Discord! What's your problem? I had all of these documents organized!" She stomped her hoof. "What's so important that you had to interrupt my work?"

Discord began to speak once more, but the commander's attention was drawn to his wing. She galloped to him and held him still, examining the flight appendage while Discord's heart slowed down from its marathon. "What happened to your wing... and your leg?"

Discord waved his paw. "Nevermind that, I have to..."

"You need to get to the infirmery, stat! Before this gets worse." She whistled and a gaurd rushed in. Hurricane called for a stretcher to carry the crippled draconaquus. Despite his protests and insisting that he was fine, he was wheeled to the hospital wing of the castle, Hurricane by his side.

The medics stopped her at the door to his room, telling her that they needed to treat the wounds without interruption. She huffed, but obeyed. Even with her authority and command over the city and the power given to her by the King, the medical professionals knew what they were doing, and she respected their experiance. Thus, she lounged in a chair in the waiting room. Official matters could wait; seeing the young chaotic spirit and prince so wounded was frightening. The thought of somepony having such brutal power to take him down unnerved her, so she had to give him her full attention and question him as to what happened.

A few hours passed. The commander had fallen asleep in her comfortable seat in utter boredom and worry. When her dreams were disrupted by a door swinging open, her eyes did the same. She stood up and trotted over to the Chief Medical Officer; Dr. Syringe, an alabaster pegasus with a long crimson mane. His mane-style was odd for a stallion, as colts weren't usually prone to allowing their hair to reach past their shoulders. His slim figure and feminine voice, complimenting his girly stance and behavior, often had everypony confusing him for a mare. Once, when he and his niece, Heartfelt, had been to the cafe, a bulky stallion had approached him and really made the colt upset. The stallion grabbed at his flank and pulled him in close, saying 'Hey beautiful, how about you and me go someplace we won't get... interupted.'

Syringe's reaction to this was to turn around and buck the pervert right in his muzzle. The stallion fell to the ground and, standing over his bleeding face real close, whispered. "Next time, don't go around grabbing on _COLTS_, you sick freak." And with another angry kick, he and his giggling niece exited the cafe.

"How bad is it?" Hurricane asked Syringe. The doctor smiled.

"He'll be juuuust fine, ma'am. Prince Discord simply needs to stay off of that leg for about, say... a month or so and replace the gauze on his wing every once in a while." Dr. Syringe frowned in worry. "Though, he's been going on about how he desperately needed to speak with you."

Commander Hurricane said. "Thanks, Syringe."

The colt looked around suspiciously to make sure nopony was within earshot. Upon spying a nurse passing by, he nodded to her, which she replied, continuing down the hall. The doctor put a hoof on Hurricane's shoulder and whispered to her in a serious tone. "I've also noticed something else. I don't think the others saw, but the feathers on his good wing are singed and the skin beneath have minor burns. I haven't seen this before, and I suspect this is a result of overwhelming his wingspeed limits. I suggest you press him on this matter, it may be important."

Hurricane nodded. "I will. Again, thank you, doctor. Hopefully, it can help explain the Rainboom damage."

Dr. Syringe's eyes widened. "You don't think he..."

"I do. I mean, first a Sonic Rainboom occurs, then the Prince comes in with a broken wing with burns moments later. How often do Sonic Rainbooms come attacking the city?"

Syringe looked back to Discord's room door, marked with a bold '**34**' near the top. Turning back to the commander, he replied. "I trust you. But please, do not openly accuse the Prince, as the King and Queen may get upset, should you be incorrect."

"I'll handle it."

Again, Syringe's hoof rose to Hurricane's shoulder. "I'm trying to help you. As a friend, listen to me when I say it's dangerous to incur the wrath of the royals. As much as you hate to hear this, they are the authority of Ponykind."

Hurricane turned away in irritation. She _did_ despise being reminded that she didn't have the power that she had worked years to obtain. She used to be Commander Hurricane, supreme military official and the ultimate say in pegasi society, then came the Windagos. There had been no problem with uniting with the other pony races, until the alicorns took control, proclaiming that they were all powerful and knew what was best for the 'minor' ponies. But her friend was right; they _were _in charge now, and her protesting would only be bad on her part. She sighed to release her growing anger, facing the doctor once more.

"You're right, 'Ringe. I'll try not to say anything that'll bite me in the rear."

Dr. Syringe grinned. "Thank you. Now, I'll leave you to it." And with that, he trotted down the hallway, turning a corner and out of sight.

Commander Hurricane eased the door open, the creak of the hinges sending chills down her spine. Once the slab of metal was against the wall, she gasped quietly. Not alot suprised the bold pegasus commander, but what she saw before her was a legendary sight.

The draconaquus lay on a white, pale blue-sheeted bed. A large caste donned his dragonic leg from claw to waste, completely straight. His unharmed leg was parallel to the injured one, hoof on the mattress. His lion paw rested on the eagle talon's elbow, the claw doing the same on the furry arm; crossed, as they always were when he was impatient or annoyed. His gaze was fixed on a poster on the wall in front of the obviously uncomfortable bed. The poster depicted the internationally known stallion who made all the fillies swoon; Thunder Hoof. His wing speeds were marveled by any and all, only outmatched by Commander Hurricane and Discord (who, being the spirit of chaos, had the annoying habit of making logic itself illogical, as his mismatched wings shouldn't reach Mach 7 wingspeed. Suprise suprise, they did, and it agitated Hurricane like hay). Rumor was, Thunder Hoof was holding auditions for the fastest pegasi in Equestria to assemble a team of stunt flyers to join him in his shows to amaze everypony with their orginized tricks. The name wasn't sure yet, but it was something along the lines of; The Lightning Wings, The Fireflyers, or a name Hurricane had suggested; The Wonderbolts. She thought the name was catchy.

Discord heard the door open, and his face lit up at the prospect of company not consisting of stuck-up doctors. Upon seeing the commander, he grinned. Despite his ravaged wing, which was tied up in gauze, and the news he wasn't looking forward to breaking to her, he was happy to finally have some time to talk to her. They acted like children around other ponies, but in private, they were the best of friends. Their competitive attitudes were stifled when they shared their experiences; adventures, fights, flights, etc. They enjoyed extracting the awe of the other when hearing of the marvels each had performed, or the beasts they had faced and defeated.

Commander Hurricane's hooves clip-clopped to Discord's side as he watched her smiling face. "How're ya feelin'?"

Discord gave a dry chuckle. "Swell. Those doctors reeaaally loved twisting my poor leg around and playing with my bucked-up wing. Fun."

"Sounds like it." Hurricane frowned. _I'm not here to laugh, she reminded herself. I'm here to find out what happened._

Discord noticed her dramatic change of attitude. He cocked his head to the side. "Whatever is the matter?" Then he remembered why _he_ was here.

"We need to talk."

**A/N- Finally! An update! Rawr! Thanks for your patience, everybody! And oh em gee... a cliffhanger! I normally hate them, but I suspected it would work best in this situation. If this chapter was too boring, tell me in a review! Ya'know I'm lovin' the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Discord Accord

Chapter 3

The air within the cloud room grew colder as the tension grew. It was hardly noticed, as the altitude made the entire city fairly freezing. Though, even if tempuratures weren't so, the nervous draconaquus and curious pegasus officer wouldn't have felt it. Their distraught and scattered minds were too focused on the subject at hand.

"You... want to talk?" Discord stuttered, fearing the wrath of not only the commander, but also his adoptive parents' when they found out he had caused the Rainboom attack on Cloudsdale.

Commander Hurricane nodded, the weight of her feathered helmet forcing her to use more effort for this simple action than usual. Her serious expression wouldn't normally make Discord so withdrawn, but his guilt caused his discomfort to spike. "I know you know something."

Discord feigned innocence. "Know something?" He would've continued his mocking act, but Hurricane stomped a hoof in impatiance. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but reitterated Syringe's advice. She took a deep breathe to calm herself before making any rash action.

"Yes, Discord. About the Sonic Rainboom that caused massive damage to the city." Hurricane shifted her weight. "I need you to be completely honest."

Discord sighed. Here comes the heat. "I pulled the Rainboom." He aalso donned a serious frown. "But I didn't mean to harm anyone, I swear! You know I..."

Discord stopped himself when he noticed Hurricane's face screw up in anger. She stomped her hoof once more, punching a hole through the cloud floor. Her wings flared. "I knew it!" She shouted, causing Discord to wince. "I knew only you would be such an idiot! Do you know what you've done?" She continued without a reply. "You injured civilians, destroyed several buildings and completely shattered the harmony in Cloudsdale! Not to mention halting rainbow production, which the King has placed this responsibility in my hooves! It'll cost thousands of bits to even get repairs started!"

"I realize that!" Discord yelled in response. He did, too. He knew it was his fault, and that he couldn't avoid the consequences. "And I'm ready to get what's coming to me."

Hurricane gave a hoarse scoff. "Like hay you do! I hope the King sends you to work in the Rainbow Factory for the rest of your days to pay your debt. That is, if they even care _that_ much for a monster like you." Though she was indeed furious at the draconaquus, she didn't really feel such hatred to wish such a grueling fate upon him. It was rare that ponies were forced to work in the factory, which was, by far, worse than Tartarus itself. Insanity seeped into the minds of all who tended to the machines that tore the life force from ponies to make the spectra of rainbows. What really angered Hurricane was that the factory operations were to be moved from Pegasopolis to Cloudsdale, and now this happens. Hurricane could only hope the Council of Flyers would see reason.

Discord looked down to his chest. Shutting his eyes tightly and tried to shake Hurricane's words from his mind, but they remained. He felt a mixture of rage and sadness overtake him as tears threatened to form in his eyes. He didn't allow them to. He had to stay strong and not let his emotions get the best of him. Just as he thought he was clear, memories flooded his vision. The cloudy hospital room was replaced with a public schoolyard. Hurricane's cyan blue fur tranformed into a seafoam green and her helemt disappeared, allowing her rainbow mane to fade into dark green. Her size decreased 'till she was the mere size of a foal. Other tormenting school children formed at the green colt's side, all laughing at him as the colt, named Brush Wielder for his cutie mark, a paintbrush sliding across a large paper, unleashed flurry of insults at the draconaquus foal.

_"Why would she ever love you? A freak like you belongs in the zoo or something, not in the palace!"_

Their favorite topic to pick on him about was his crush on Celestia. Everypony had known about it, except for the princess who merely shrugged it off, insisting they were untrue rumors about her best friend designed to make him upset. She stood up for him when she was around, but most waited until Discord was alone to hurt him. They never _physically_ assaulted him for fear the King and Queen would discover his bruises, so they stuck to emotional abuse. The only name that really got to him was the same that would eventually cause the god of chaos to snap.

_"Look at you. The princess is probably embarrassed to be around you, MONSTER!"_

Discord realized that, in his trance, Hurricane had started to shake him by his shoulders in worry. He had just stopped talking, moving, and even breathing once her insult had gone out. She had tears in her eyes, shouting; "Discord! Snap out of it, I'm sorry!"

Discord did, and turned to face her. She smiled and gasped. "Discord, you're okay!" She hugged him, leaving him confused by her sudden act of affection. "I... I didn't mean to be so cruel. I was just angry... please..." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Discord felt his cocky attitude return upon seeing the normally steeled commander in this state. Almost completely forgetting her words, he smirked. "Jeez, 'Cane. You're such a cry baby."

Hurricane's eyes went wide. She backed out of the embrace, her irritation rising. Did he really just...

She chuckled. "I hate you." She punched his arm. "Don't do that, creep."

Discord only laughed. "Who's gonna make me?"

"You're insufferable."

"Is that why you were just bawling your eyes out for me?"

Another hoof landed on his arm. Giving a yelp, Discord rubbed the bruise forming under the soft fur. "Ouchy. You gave me a booboo."

Hurricane grinned. "That's what you get."

"I suppose." He smiled.

Commander Hurricane's thoughts turned to a different subject. She frowned. "Do... do you really... love the princess?"

The draconaquus was taken aback by her question. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have feelings for Princess Celestia?"

Suddenly, Discord turned to a state of panic. How does she know?

"I've no idea what you mean." He said, playing dumb.

Hurricane didn't buy it. " There is a rumor going throughout the pegasus kingdom that you and the princess are betrothed. Alot of ponies believe this, others think you are in love with her. Is it true?"

"Um..." He stuttered. What will he do? Then, he remembered that Hurricane was a dear friend of his, and wouldn't likely rat him out if he asked her not to. He sighed.

"Yes, it's true." Discord frowned, his mule ears drooping. "Don't tell anypony, especially not Celestia."

Hurricane's jaw dropped. She was both shocked that this rumor was true, and dissapointed, almost heart broken. When she had first met when Discord was a foal at three years, Hurricane had doubted that he was fit to even live in the pony world, what with his unnatural appearance as well as his birth; The day Her, Princess Platinum and Chancellor Puddinghead had argued to the point of the bringing of the Windigos to wreak havoc on their new found land, Equestria, Discord had been discovered by Star Swirl the Bearded in the same location as Canterlot palace. The King and Queen took Discord in, declaring him a sign that the three pony races would come together in harmony, which they did.

However, she had grown close to the silly draconaquus, even to the point of searching her heart to find that she had feelings for him. This had scared her; she was nearly 27 and he was 15. Was it wrong to love someone, despite their age? She thought not, but stilll feared his denial should she ask to be his marefriend.

All of these thoughts flushed down the drain upon hearing Discord's confession.

Hurricane closed her mouth and looked at the only window in the room. She should've prepared for this moment. She should've known he wouldn't...

But she shook these thoughts away. No... now was a time to comfort the prince in his dilema.

"Will you ask her hand in marriage?"

Discord's eyes widenned. "_Marriage?_ I'm hardly ready or old enough for that! Besides, I doubt she feels the same..."

Hurricane gazed back at him with a stern expression. "Don't talk that way. I'm sure the princess admires your accomplishments. Well..." she gave a nervous chuckle. "Except for destroying most of Cloudsdale."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." He shifted his gaze to his chest in embarrasment.

"It's fine. Forget it, we can handle that later." Hurricane said in a flurry of words, trying to shoo the anger returning. "But, look at the bright side. You did a _Sonic Rainboom_! No pony has ever done that!"

"I know..." Discord put on a smug look and raked a claw through his short mane. "I'm just that amazing."

"Don't get too cocky, featherbrain."

"Heh..." Discord's face turned to a saddened expression. "Perhaps if I wasn't so hideous, she would love me..."

"You're not _that_ ugly..."

Discord gave a dry laugh. "Thanks..."

"That's why I'm here." Hurricane grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Discord sighed. "Well, perhaps only time will tell. Maybe it isn't too late for us..."

**A/N- This is mainly a filler. Extremely short... plus I haven't had time to write, so I'm updating... somewhat. Don't like the chapter? Tell me what I did wrong in a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The Discord Accord

Chapter 4

Celestia woke in her bed, somewhat in peace. The memories of she and her beloved on such adventures, getting in trouble, upsetting the kingdom and father and mother.

Father was especially angry when the princess suddenly appeared in the throne room, screaming at him. When he processed Celestia's words, he flew to Cloudsdale to find Discord in the infirmary. After yelling at him for seemingly an hour, he gave Discord the honor of aiding in the repairs and working off the damages. It took forever, but eventually Discord was once again free to roam Equestria with Celestia and father, with hesitation that frightened Celestia and mother's kind and forgiving words, forgave Discord and loved him once more. He'd never said he didn't love Discord, he did, but Discord was convinced that father planned on disowning him.

Princess Celestia sat up in bed, stretching. Tears from remembering her childhood filled her eyes, tears mostly of joy.

A long session of pampering in her bathroom as well as shower later, Celestia trotted down the stairs of the palace to Luna's room. The older alicorn had made it her responsibility to make sure her sister was in bed before sunrise. Having risen the sun, Celestia knew it was after Luna's bed time.

_This won't be like the last four nights. If she isn't in bed_, she thought. _I'll send her to the moon._

Upon opening the dark-blue wooden door to the cold room of the princess of the night, Celestia spotted a pony-shaped lump in the covers. The pillow was, appearantly, covering a lumpy head. Celestia smiled. She had been staying out late; going to 'friends' houses and 'talking' with ponies. However, the undeniable smell on her every morning was enough to have Celestia suspicious that her little sister was 'participating'. The thought scared Celestia; if word got out that the night princess was ingesting illegial substances, the media would attack the castle and the police would, no doubt, fine the alicorns. Princess or not, the law was the law. There was no escaping justice. So, Celestia decided she would question her sister... later.

Heading back down the steps of the palace, the princess gave joyfull 'good morning's to each servant. Once in the throne room, Celestia crashed into an oncoming guard with an 'oomf'. Both she and the guard fell to the ground. When he realized who he had bumped into in the middle of his "Watch where you're going", the guard stood stiff and saluted.

"My Princess! My apologies!"

Princess Celestia lifted herself from the shiny floor, dusting off any dirt with a flap of her powerful wings. "That is all right, good sir. What's the hurry?"

The guard hung his head. It was his duty to report any disturbance, but this news was very frightening. Telling the princess what had happened would be difficult... to say the least.

"It's Discord, princess. His statue is in pieces once more. He has escaped."

Celestia's eyes grew wide. She gasped. "No... that's impossible. He can't... he can't _escape_! The spell should hold..."

"We saw the broken statue, ma'am. He has been released." The guard backed up in fear that the sun goddess might incinerate him in fury.

The blast of fire never came. Celestia wasn't angry, but shocked, fearful, worried, and confused. She trotted to her throne. Sitting down, she set a hoof under her chin in thought.

"What can I do..." She muttered. She honestly didn't know how she would stop him this time...

Then, a rush of green fire and smoke trailed from the window. In front of her, amidst the smoke, flashed a scroll. Celestia tore the scroll open.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today, or rather, tonight, I learned that you can rely on your friends. When I believed that I couldn't trust anypony, not even my friends, with a secret of mine, It drove me crazy. I worried that my friends wouldn't like me anymore if they found out my secret, so I kept it hidden. I now know that friends are there to help you and will love you no matter what._

_ Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

That's it!

The Elements! Twilight and her friends! If they trapped Discord once, they can do it again.

When Celestia came up with this idea, she felt a thought tugging at her mind. What if she _wanted_ Discord free?

_No, she thought. Discord is evil and must be stopped._

Celestia tried to convince herself with this, but couldn't rid herself of her feelings. When she heard the guard she had bumped into ask what she wanted to de, she said; "No action is to be taken until we know where Discord is. I will inform my student of this, but no pony must know of this. Understand?"

The guard gulped. "Yes princess."

/XXXXXXX/

"I hope you like strawberry muffins!"

Upon hearing the high-pitched voice call from the kitchen, Discord cringed. He would need to get used to the party pony's cheery voice. Though, there were benefits to living under her bed for the time being; freedom, somewhat.

When Celestia had stopped to speak with the guard last night, Discord stopped talking. He had felt the conversation was over, anyway. When she left to bed, Discord had a feeling of strength within him. His heart beat, his blood flowed, and his power surged through him. When Celestia was asleep, Discord commanded his claw to open, and it obayed. The stone cracked and fell, his talon exposed to the chilly night. It was freezing, but Discord hardly felt it. He was overflowed with joy, and freed himself from the stone, moving around to shake the pieces off. Once his entire body was engulfed in starlight, he set off, shooting through the air. He knew where to go, who would give him refuge.

Discord had arrived at Sugercube Corner, Ponyville. A knock on the second floor bedroom window, a scared senseless pink pony and a tray of cupcakes and hot chocolate later, and Discord was safe with his favorite pony in Ponyville; Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie hopped into the room with a tray of muffins in mouth. She set them in front of the laying draconaquus. "You _do_ like muffins, right?"

"Of course, Pinkie," Discord smiled sweetly at her. "Anything you make is a treat."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh, Dizzy, you're such a flirt. I'm gonna go look after the register, now, mmmkay? Don't go anywhere."

Discord cocked an eyebrow. "Flirt?" He questioned, but the pony had already skipped downstairs.

_Sometimes, _He thought._ That mare worries me._

Alone in a pink-infested room of pure joy, Discord couldn't help but feel nauseous. Of course, temporarily living with Pinkie Pie in hiding was far better than being in stone. The underside of the bed was comfortable enough, despite the ocassional flea landing in his fur.

But what haunted his thoughts were the princess. What would she do once they discover his disappearance? The snooty alicorn would most likely have a warrent for his arrest sent throughout Equestria. It was either that or she would tell the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to encase him in stone once more.

Trying to dismiss such dreary and drawl emotions of fear and worry, Discord slid out from under the bed and lay on the mattress. No one was going to come upstairs anyway, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake were on vacation for a month in the Ibex Empire, so the only ponies that would even go to Sugercube Corner were customers, and they never went upstairs.

Deeming it safe, Discord summoned a glass of orange juice with a silly straw. Lifting a muffin with magic, he bit into the soft bread. Inside were, from the taste and textures, were strawberries.

_Guess I shouldn't question Pinkie's random inventions again._

As soon as the orange juice finally reached his tongue, Discord could taste cherry coke. Pinkie may have made some wild pasteries, but Discord was known for his chaotic creations.

When he was preparing for another slurp of cherry-flavored orange juice, Discord heard loud pounding up the stairs. With haster, the cup and straw were 'poof'ed away. He and the muffins disappeared under the bed once more.

The door opened. The hoofsteps ended in front of Discord. When a pink face flew down to greet him, Discord relaxed. It was only her.

"Hiya, Dizzy! I just came up here to... um..." Her face scrunched up in confusion. She smiled. "I forgot!" With a giggle, she was gone once again.

Discord slithered onto the bed again. This time, he didn't have time to return his orange juice when Pinkie shot through the door.

"I remember!"

"Yes, Pinkie?" Discord muttered, barely containing his irritation.

"Hi!" Pinkie smiled ear-to-ear in joy that she had remembered.

Discord couldn't help but automaticaly squash any negetivity and chuckled. "You are so random, Pinkie Pie."

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, turning and hopping back to the register.

Discord sighed. This will be a long day.

Hours passed. Discord had done nothing productive the entire time. Being the god of chaos and, for the most part, sitting still that long was rather unhealthy. His energy flowed, but wasn't used, and boiled in his belly to run, fly, turn the entire landscape of Equestria upside down, something!

At dinner time, Pinke Pie slowly trotted into the room. Discord lay on the ceiling, defying gravity, playing cards with a teddy bear.

"Your move." He said, completely absorbed in his game. The teddy put a paw to its chin. Then, it grabbed an ace of hearts and placed it in front of it.

Discord raged. He swept his lion arm over the cards, causing them to fly all over the room. He pointed an accusing claw at the teddy bear. "You cheating little..." His eyes caught sight of Pinkie Pie. He chuckled nervously and snapped his talon, restoring gravity and the teddy was no longer alive. Floating onto the bed, he grinned.

"I grew bored."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "That's ok. I think that teddy is evil, too. I don't like it." She put a hoof to the side of her muzzle and whispered; "I think it's here for my balloons."

Discord chuckled. "Let's hope it doesn't take them."

Pinkie waved Discord over to the door. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

"And, where would that be?"

"You'll see. Trust me, it'll be fun!" Pinkie trotted out the door and outside.

Discord sighed. "I suppose I've nothing better to do."

Once both were outside, Discord followed the pink pony through the streets of Ponyville, past the Carousel Boutique, Town Hall and eventually, came to a stop at the front door of the Ponyville Library. Pinkie knocked quietly.

"Spike!" She called in a hushed voice. "Spiiiiiiiike!"

Discord panicked. What was this pony doing? Was she _trying _to get him caught?

After a few moments, the small purple green-finned dragon opened the door. He wasn't frightened of Discord, but rather grew an excited smile.

"Hey, Pinkie. Sup Discord." She turned to Pinkie Pie. "So, we gonna do this? For real?"

Pinkie Pie nodded vigurously. "Yup yup! Is everyone here?"

_Everyone?_

Spike gave a thumbs up. "Yup, everyone. Even Luna came. She snuck out of the night shift and flew here as fast as she could."

_LUNA?_

Discord gulped. "P... Pinkie. What are we doing and... why is _Luna_ here?" He whispered. "She'll kill me!"

Spike scoffed. "Her? Nah, she knows you're here, man. She promised not to tell the princess."

Discord couldn't believe this. "What are we doing that is so important that Luna is keeping secrets?"

Spike and Pinkie chuckled simultaniously. It was then that Discord noticed the small white cylander in Spike's left claw. Smoke eminated from the tip and traveled to Discord's nostrils. Spike raised the stick to his mouth and inhaled deeply, took a breath, and blew smoke into Discord's face. The stench was unmistakably familiar.

"That," The dragon, who's eyes were slightly reddened. "Is what we're doing, bro."

The flabberghasted draconaquus followed the giggling pony and smirking dragon inside without another word. What Discord found in the library's main room really caught him off guard.

On the couch, Princess Luna held a long glass tube with smoke rising to the top as she inhaled the burning green in the contraption. She pulled another smaller tube from the bottem and sharply inhaled, followed by a series of breaths of oxygen and several seconds before she let out a colossal plume of smoke.

Sitting on a wooden chair to the right of the couch was the Element of Magic herself; Twilight Sparkle. In her hoof was another cylander protruding smoke. Like Luna, she was too preoccupied with her substance to notice Discord and the others.

The last member was the most shocking of the group; the Element of Kindness. The butter-colored pony was seated on the floor to the right of the couch, taking hold of the glass tube Luna had used. Her face showed that she was eager to participate, as she seemed completely sober.

Spike the dragon walked over to the couch and sat beside the princess. Pinkie Pie motioned for Discord to sit with her on the floor by Fluttershy, who was already sucking away at the smoky tube.

After what felt like forever, Luna looked over to Discord and grinned. "Hey Dizz."

Discord smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Lulu." Might as well be friendly while she isn't trying to kill him.

Luna giggled. "I always hated that name!" She put her head back. "But I kinda like it..."

Twilight looked at her, joint in mouth. "How can you... do that?"

"Do what?"

"Like something... but not like something..." Twilight laughed at the possibilities.

The princess smiled. "Magic." And waved her hooves in a rainbow arc to emphasize that the only way to explain... was the magic.

Twilight nodded, seemingly starting to understand. "Oh... That makes... sense."

"No you don't." Spike said.

"Huh?"

"I dunno." Spike laughed, then took another hit.

Discord only watched in silence at their stupidity. He couldn't understand how the logical Twilight Sparkle and the princess of the night could act so childishly, even under the influence.

When Pinkie had finished with her turn at the substance, she handed it to Discord, along with a lighter. "You know how to, right?" She asked.

"Uh... I suppose not."

Pinkie giggled and took his claw, placing it on the top of the tube to hold. Then, she put the lighter to the bundle of ash and green. "You put your mouth to the top and inhale. Then, when you've gotten enough, you pull this thingy out and suck HARD. Okie dokie?" She said, gesturing to the smaller tube inside the contraption.

Discord gave a weak nod. He hadn't planned on getting... what was the term for being under the influence? Or was that the term? No, he'd heard foals in the gardens talking about 'getting stoned after school'. He should use that word for now; stoned. Though, he didn't understand how using drugs was going to turn you to stone, as he knew what being really stoned was like... for a thousand years.

Placing his mouth to the hole, making sure not to hit his snaggle tooth on the glass, he breathed in the burning substance. He continued until he could go no further, and pulled the small tube out and sucked up the thick smoke. He tried to breath in oxygen, but only coughed and hacked the smoke out. When his fit was over with, he recovered and noticed everypony in the room was watching him. He smiled sheepishly, embarassed at having failed performing such a simple task.

Spike chuckled. "Wow, you were a pro 'till that."

"Yeah," Fluttershy spoke up. "You did great."

"And failed... horrifically." Twilight snickered. The rest laughed, as did Discord. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

/XXXXXXXXX/

""That... was... incredible."

Discord and Pinkie Pie walked/sagged back to Sugercube Corner. They'd stayed about two hours at the library, and according to Spike, they were, indeed, 'stoned'. After explaining in slurred words that their dealer (a certain zebra who lived outside of Ponyville, who's name I will not mention to preserve her reputation.) had given them a magnificant deal on their 'bud', Twilight allowed them to smoke as much as their hearts desired from the massive bag of substance.

Pinkie giggled/snorted. "I... know! I'm... hungry."

"Me too. Why don't we make some cupcakes when we get home?"

Pinkie lit up. "Yes! You can help me! I can... teach you how to make them!"

Discord laughed. "Sure, Pinkie Inkie My Pie."

Once they arrived at the gingerbread-decorated building, Pinkie rushed to kitchen to prepare the oven and baking supplies. Discord would've been amazed at how fast she'd had the mix in, but was too out of it to really think. Instead, he tried to find something to lay on. Finding nothing comfortable, he snapped his claw to make a cloud, but came up with a lamp. After several tries, he settled for a couch.

After a few minutes, the party pony hopped into the room. She set a tray of over-frosted cupcakes on Discord's chest. He took one in his paw and took a bite, but set it back down. He was too tired to eat. Sleep was his only option at this point...

**A/N- Hope I didn't disturb anypony with the weedscene. I've always thought it would be a great idea and after watching Green and , I couldn't help but pose Spike as a stoner. If you're offended, I'm sorry. Leave a review to tell me if you are! Thanks, ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Discord Accord

Chapter 5

The nightmares... they never ended... no matter how hard he tried to fight them off... to convince himself he made no mistake. He constantly told himself that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault; he thought he had been helping his father.

War with the zebras was hard enough on father. Discord had thought that, if he could help, maybe the king would finally accept that Discord was no longer a foal. That he was the eighteen-year old military genious he'd always wanted.

When the news hit Canterlot, King Solaras had nearly planned a collision course with the sun and Discord. The King's general, One-With-Galloping-Blade, a native-Equestrian pony, had reported the prince crashing into the center of a zebra encampment they had been planning to meet with the Zavrosian Emperor. A massive tidal wave of dust and smoke blew down many tents. When the zebras attempted to surrender, as was what they appeared to be doing according to the pony on watch, Prince Discord sent fire and raw plasma energy in every living zebra's direction, other than the Emperor. Discord remembered what the words passed between the two to this very day, as the bodies of zebra troops lay scattered all around, creating an eerie silence, which Discord took pride in, for he'd believed he'd done an act worthy of a saint.

"You... why?" The dying monarch choked.

Discord smiled a wide, cruel, evil smile of success. "My father's ponies will no longer die at your hooves, putrid zebra."

"You do not..." a bloody cough. "Understand..." the zebra began gurgling words and crimson liquid simultaniously, but Discord only caught one that would sent icy spears of shame, guilt, and shock through his heart.

_Peace..._

The worst tragedy had yet to come when Discord was brought to the throne room. King Solaras and Queen Aquarius sat on either cushioned seat, until the King nodded to the queen, who left the room without another word nor even a glance in her son's direction.

However, Solaras had plenty to say. With a hardened, almost deathly stare, he asked in a gruff voice. "Why, Discord?"

The draconaquus prince was kneeling in shame and respect for the king, as not to anger him further. Head down, he responded with a whisper. "I was only trying to... make you happy, father."

"Happy? Happy?!" Solaras' fiery mane literally caught fire as he stood, ready to shout, but the flames died down, and he sighed. "What... _possessed_ you... to believe that slaughtering a potential ally would make me happy?"

At this, Discord looked up in confusion. "But father, the zebras invaded us. We were at war..."

"We ARE at war, still, because of your ignorance!" Solaras' mane hinted combustion once more, embers glowing on his skin. "The Zavrosian emperor was at that camp so we may finally end this bloodshed! By killing him, you've angered their armies! Now, thousands of ponies may die because of you!"

The nerve-racking, thunderous voice of the angered alicorn king should have brought Discord to tears. It should've put him in his place, as was what the king planned to do, as part of his punishment. Remind him that he was still only the lowly prince.

Instead, the acids in the pit of the draconaquus' stomach churned and bubbled with rage and the will to stand up for himself. This time... this time would be different. This time father would listen. However, Discord would forever regret this day. He would hate himself for allowing the bile to become voice. He stood.

"I did what I had to! I was trying to examplify Equestria's power! MY POWER! Use me, father! I can..."

Discord was cut off by Solaras' hoof slamming down on the marble flooring. "I'll do no such thing! You forget your place!"

"No..." Discord whispered. Then raised his voice. "You forget YOUR place! I am far more powerful than you, Solaras! Why..." Then, an idea. "I should be king."

The King only stared at the misshapen creature in utter disbelief. "This... this is unbelievable..." The embers caught the hair, which overheated and created a blinding light of pure heat. "You'd DARE to challange me?! My own son...!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Electric blue and white energy, hotter than the sun itself, came to life in the now psychotic hybrid. His once onyx pupils were engulfed in a sea of scarlet, surrounded by an ocean of yellow death. "And I will not be titled as such, _Solaras_!" Discord spat the name, filled with pure venom and hate, as if it were an insult to his very being.

"Then you've no part of this familly!" The King's horn ignited with fire. "Leave this place, monster!"

Somewhere within the inner machinations of Discord's mind, the control center of all that was _Discord_, both he and what the word represented, something broke. Something was dropped, something caught fire, and some little brain cell in the shape of a draconaquus was smashing a box labeled **'Reality'** with a candy cane. Everything fell into complete dissaray and... well... Chaos! Beautiful chaos! The most wonderful, powerful, and hilarious kind of chaos was _his_ chaos! And he had missed it dearly, and will never again try to hide his identity. This resolution was carved in stone with a single word.

"No."

With that, the walls of the palace shook, causing the king to lose his balance. While Solaras got to his hooves, Discord extended a claw, surrounded in grey energy, and squeezed. The same energy engulfed the king, and went flying to one wall, then another. Godly ichor decorated the white marble. The body was sent back to the ground in front of Discord, who was laughing maniacally.

"Hahaha look haha-at you! So hehe pathetic! Ho ho! I should've done this sooner! This is... Priceless!"

The broken king looked up in defiance. Determination sparked in his eyes as a blast of fire shot out of his horn. Discord was caught off gaurd, only barely shielding himself with a ward of energy. The impact of sunlight inferno and chaotic aura caused Discord to be launched into the ceiling.

With a groan, and carefully stabalizing himself, hovering in mid-air, Discord chuckled. "My my, Sol'. I underestimated petty alicorn magic."

The King stood, barely keeping himself up as his broken hindleg threatened to give way. His voice remained that of a proud monarch. "The only thing petty here, Discord, is how quick you are to become arrogant." Another wave of fire tore through the air, but Discord was prepared. Silver energy formed a giant hand, which swatted away the fire. Discord laughed, surrounding the king's horn with the greyer ripples of power. Solaras' went full-panic trying to barbarically shake off the entity's magic.

To no avail. With a loud crack, and a wave of telepathic energy that made the Sonic Rainboom seem like a puny firecracker, the alabaster horn was seperated from the god's forehead. The king screamed in agony. Too bad the barrier Discord had set up to disallow any unwanted guests to enter the room also made a magickal microphone, so the entire kingdom could hear.

_Hilarious,_ Discord thought. _That a god can become mortal with a simple barbaric dismemberment. _

Blood poured from the wound. Solaras had stopped yelling, but still gasped for breath and tears ran down his face. Discord approached him, lifting his chin with his claw.

"Father... King Solaras..." Discord still felt something for his adopted father. He felt that the king should watch his kingdom fall. "Let's play a game; I let you live, and you pledge your alliegance to me."

The king spat on Discord's face, unable to form words as his mind was in too much mental pain to really think. Only one thing really got through; he'd lost his son.

Discord shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. Pity. Goodnight, father." With that, the claw that had been comforting the king now gripped the white neck.

It was too late when the bones in Solaras' neck were broken when Discord heard a gasp from behind. When he saw the tearing face of the princess Celestia, he knew he'd lost her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pink bed, now soaked in sweat, was torn around as a screaming draconaquus sat up in bed in suprise. The nightmare had faded, and he was in Equestria once more.

However, after his call of terror, he heard a voice to his side. A pink pony sat next to him halfway under the covers, staring at him.

"You okay, Dizzy? What was that all about?"

Discord openned his mouth to answer, but no words came. Finally, after a minute of thought, he stammered. "N.. nothing. I'm fine." He lay down once more, flipping the blanket back on him.

Seemingly hours passed before Discord realized, shooting upright, staring at the fluffy-maned pony to his side; "Why are you in my... your bed..." He shook his head. "I mean...! Why am I in YOUR bed?"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "You looked cold on the couch."

"Why was I on a... Oh..."

"Yeah," She confirmed. Then, changing the subject, she hopped out of the bed. "Well! I'm going to go set up shop! It's late enough already."

"The sun isn't even risen, though..."

"Well, I just want to be sure everything is ready." Pinkie prepared to leave the room, but turned back. "I gotta make sure my early customer get's her usual."

Discord was going to question Pinkie, but she was down the stairs before he could utter a word.

Boredom devoured the draconaquus' mood, turning it sour and impatient. Or at least, until Pinkie would randomly appear in the room to ask him if he was hungry, bored (which he lied about for her sake), or anything he might need.

At some point, around noon, hoofsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Discord paid no mind to them until he heard following thumps. With haste, he hid under the bed, magical camoflauge mechanism active. The door openned, and a sound that was somewhat like a voice, though more annoying and nagging (reminding him of Celestia), asked; "Where is he?"

It was Twilight Sparkle! The Princess' little pet!

_I'm doomed..._

That is, he thought that 'till another voice, this one more gruff and harsh than the other, accused, "He probably ran off. Whimp!"

"Hey!" Pinkie's voice nearly shouted in that high-pitch, squeaky tone. "Don't be so mean!"

"He almost completely ruined our friendship and destroyed Equestria! I can say anything I want about that... that..."

"Monster?" Pinkie finished. "I'm telling you guys; he's really changed! I mean, after last night..."

"I don't care what you guys did last night!" Meany-head McJerk Pants spat. "He's still a bucking creep that...!"

"ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled. Speaking to Jerkface McGee, she said; "Look, we need to at least talk to him. Ask him what he's going to do now. If he was willing to be civil for a night, then he must have a good reason for coming to Pinkie. He could have went anywhere, but he went to a bearer of harmony instead. Let's give him a chance, Rainbow?"

A groan. "Fine..."

To Pinkie, Twilight said. "And Pinkie, Rainbow isn't in the wrong, either, when she's aware that Discord IS the puppet master. He may just be using you for his benefit, but like I said; We need to know for sure."

Pinkie made a silent agreement.

"All right. Now..." The lavander unicorn questioned. "Where is he?"

Hoofsteps to the bed, then Pinkie appeared, upside-down, and smiled at Discord. "Right here!" she called.

Discord was slightly embarrassed that they would all know he'd been listening in on them the entire time, but was also proud to have Pinkie Pie as his defendant. He wondered whether that was a good or bad thing, but settled for mystery. Beggers couldn't be choosers. He got to his feet on the opposite side of the bed with a sheepish smile.

Rainbow Dash looked like she were ready to buck him in the face and stomp the remains away. To her left stood the silent (yet deadly, as last night proved) pegasus; Fluttershy, who looked absolutely horrified. In her eyes, he saw images of him tearing her to pieces or turning her into a candy cane. He would enjoy such things, but her expression made him feel guilty for thinking this way.

Finally, Braineyak Brown-snouter Twilight Sparkle stood next to a nervous Pinkie Pie. Twilight looked neither angry nor happy to see him. She looked... indifferent. As if she were just here to settle unfinished buisiness. Like he were some sort of criminal and she were the neutral judge. This made Discord slightly unnerved, for the last time he'd seen her, she had hated his very being. The change was not unwelcomed, but not so much welcomed either. Merely... foreign.

Discord shifted his body to lean on the bedpost, wearing a fresh smirk, his cocky attitude returning. "Well! How lovely to see Celestia's little helpers again!"

Rainbow Dash sneered. "Shut up! You're lucky I'm..."

"Rainbow, remember what we talked about?" Twilight snapped.

"Um... yeah, Rainbow. Uh..." Fluttershy's voice was quiter than a whisper, yet still audible. "He might hurt you if he..."

Discord burst into laughter. When he settled down, wiping a tear out of his eye, he shot behind Fluttershy, levitating, curled around her. "Oh my dear, I wouldn't think of such a thing! If I wanted to harm anypony..." He sped in front of the pgasus, cupping her face in his talon. "II wouldn't use your barbaric methods. I'd simply toy with your petty pony minds."

"Get off of me!" Dash swatted him away, but no contact made as he disappeared. Pinkie then decided to pipe up.

"Nawww. Dizzy wouldn't do anything like that! He's good now!"

"Dizzy?" Twilight cocked her head to the side.

Ignoring the embarrasment of his nickname being used, Discord chuckled. "That I am, Pinkie Pie!" Reappearing on the bed, lying down, he added. "I've learned that my chaos is unwelcomed here, in Equestria."

Twilight shook her head. "As much as I'd like to, I don't believe the god of dissaray would just 'stop' being chaotic."

Discord once again laughed. "Sweet gods, no, my little pony!" He sat up on the bed, legs crossed. "I will simply find my own way of creating mischief and amuzing myself in a fashion more appealing to your ponies. That is, if Celestia doesn't try her Elements on me again.

"Speaking of which," He continued, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Why would she? Does she even know you're here?" Twilight asked.

"I had assumed you informed Ms. Joykill of my location?"

Twilight Sparkle stared at him in annoyance.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll lay off." He Summoned a golden, jewel encrusted mirror in his hand, which viewed the princess reading a large book in the Canterlot Palace library. "But seriously; You haven't snitched on poor old Discord yet?"

The unicorn shook her head. "Pinkie assured us that you had at least the benefit of doubt."

"That I do." He said, observing still the alicorn in the mirror. Celestia looked around, seemingly aware of the spy, but never looked directly at the mirror's POV. "Ha! Look at her face!" After a few giggles, the god cleared his throat. "I'm amazed that the Princess' prize protage is keeping secrets from the royal highness."

"Like I said; I trust Pinkie's word."

"Awww," Pinkie Pie gave her friend a hug worthy of an Ursa Minor. "Thanks, Twi!"

Twilight gasped for air. When her already purple face turned a deeper shade of the color, Pinkie released her. Several breaths of air and an awkward smile at her friend, Twilight addressed Discord.

"Anyway, before I let you off, I need to know what everypony thinks of your staying here first."

Discord gave a double take. "Everypony... as _in Ponyville?_!"

To Discord's dismay, Twilight nodded. But she corrected herself. "Well... not everypony. Just our friends."

"And they would be...?"

"Ponies we think should know about you, without letting word get out completely." Twilight turned to Pinkie. "Obviously you are fine with him here."

Pinkie Pie, without any doubt, nodded vigurously. "But he can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous. If some customer decided to come up here, he'd be seen. Plus it's waaay too crowded."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin, expression turning sour, then she sighed. "Fine. Discord, you can stay at the library for the time being.

"Fluttershy..." The butter-colored pegasus looked at Discord, then Twilight again. After some silence, she nodded.

Twilight smiled. "Good. Now..." She faced the gruff rainbow pegasus who'd been almost as silent as Fluttershy throughout the entire discussion. "Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash gave Discord another of her deathly glares, to which he grinned.

_Damnit..._ Rainbow thought. She sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But only because Fluttershy thinks he's cool and you seem to think this is best, Twi." When she finished, she trotted to the window. "I'll go get Rarity and Applejack. In fact, I'll get everypony to Sweet Apple Acres. It's best if we get everyone there and tell them all at once."

"Sounds like a plan." Twilight agreed. "Now, Discord, as much as you'll hate me for saying this, we're also sending word to Princess Luna to come as well."

"WHAT?!" Discord choked on a taffy cookie he had been munching on in boredom. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"I understand you two have had your differences..."

"She HATES me!"

Twilight continued. "But she's vital to this plan. She knows you are here, as of last night, and she won't tell Celestia if she's convinced to do otherwise."

Discord groaned. "And about last night; I expected better from Equestria's most talented unicorn! I'm thoroughly disappointed in both you and Luna! Pinkie, yes. Fluttershy, a slight shocked, but the goddess of night and Celestia's student?!"

Twilight stomped her hoof. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep up with such reputations that she and I have?! It's not like everything is fun and games for me! I have responsibilities!"

"As do I, Twilight Sparkle." Discord sneered. The unicorn's accusation that he was unnaware of the princess' stress was outragous, as well as her thinking he had it 'all good', as it were. "Have you any idea what I have been through?!"

"I know you're a tyrant and tried to destroy Equestria."

The draconaquus god scoffed at this. "And who told you this?"

"Princess Celestia."

"Perhaps, it would be best if I told you the truth... the WHOLE truth, my ignorant little pony..."

**A/N- I apologies in advance for my lack of updates! My computer had to be completely disasembled and I had NO access to it whatsoever! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, I bid you all farewell, 'till next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Discord Accord

Chapter 6

Discord began his tale when the King had sent the Queen into the other room. The nightmare had been enough; the words pouring out of his mouth made his heart ache and his hands shake. When the story reached the end of his dream, everything just seemed to blur for him. Once again, vision twisted and mutated until Twilight Sparkle's face formed one of fear and tears poured from the eyes. Then; furiousity. He now no longer faced student, but teacher!

"How..." Celestia whimpered. Then shouted. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Discord flinched. "T.. Tia, please, I..." His jaw quivered. "I didn't mean to..."

Celestia ran to her father's body, shaking it. "F... father? Father!" She cuddled it. "Please, daddy..."

It was enough to make him cry. Her face... was burned into his memory. It would never leave. When he saw her now, Discord always felt that knife in his heart. He walked over to Celestia's side, putting a claw on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tia. Father wa..."

"You..." Celestia squeezed her eyes shut. "You have no right to call him that..."

"Please, I'm so sorry. He just... I..." Discord sighed. "I don't know what happened. I just... don't know..."

"Well, I do..." the princess' horn glowed and the prince was thrown to the floor. She turned to him, standing with as much strength as she could. "You murdered my father!"

Discord grunted, rubbing his head that had smacked against the marble upon impact. "I didn't mean to!"

"LIES!" Magical force smashed against the draconaquus' face, sending him back to the ground. She stomped her hoof. "Leave my castle, NOW!"

"Listen to me!" Discord nearly screamed, rising to his feet. "Please, Tia! You have to believe me!"

"I don't care!" Another wave of energy, and this time, when the energy made contact with the dragonic being, a large fang flew through the air. Blood splattered the floor. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"But I love you!" Discord yelled and confessed from the ground. He was now crying, too.

"W... what?" Celestia's eyes widenned.

"I... " Discord sighed shakily. "I love you... and always have..."

This news silenced the princess. Her hooves wondered, unconciously moving her to the western wall of the room. After a minute of unconfortable quiet, she shut her eyes, sighing. "Discord..."

"I know that... that what I did was horrible." He inhaled stale air. "But please, Tia, please, for the sake of our love..."

"I do not love you..." Celestia now seemed quietly enraged, suppressing her urge to tear the ceiling down. "I never will."

"Tia..."

"NO!" Celestia fired a bolt of lightning in Discord's direction, only missing by a mere foot. "I will NEVER LOVE YOU, MONSTER!"

The word truly hit home. For the enirity of his life, she had been his only reason for keeping sane, for not letting his nature take hold of his life. She had comforted him when everypony else sent this very name at him. Now that she thought him a monster as well, and rejected his love, nothing mattered anymore. Life became a void, time a maze. Nothing was real anymore.

The hardest part of his take-over, Discord thought, was teleporting out of the castle in a flash of golden light. Sitting on a random, uncharted island in the center of Eternity's Crossing for years, alone, had driven him nearly mad. Like life, he was no longer real. That is, until the nightmare arrived.

The nightmare was no evil dream, but the embodiment of the word itself; dark, cruel, evil, hellish, demonic... these words hardly described what the nightmare was. However, in sight, It had no form, and thus could be anything it desired. Discord was sitting, criss-crossed, in a cave on the lonesome island, when he heard;

_What's the matter?_

Discord swung around, searching for the bearer of the voice. It was the first he'd heard since...

_I understand you are confused. But truly, I am a friend._

"How am I to know you do not lie?" The ex-prince asked in suspicion.

_ If I were not going to help you, then I would not be here... helping you._

Discord rose to his feet. The moonlight poured in through the cave's openning, and the sillouette of an alicorn was seen in the path. Immediately, he came to the conclusion that the pony was his former younger sister; The Princess Luna. Whether this was a side-effect of going mad, or the madness itself, no one could be sure. "L... Luna? Sister?"

The pony's wing flapped and the horn glowed in show. A menacing voice answered with a laugh;

_ I am no such pony, my dear Discord._

"Then..." He asked. "Who are you?"

_A friend... that is all you need to know for now. However, I am here to... strike a bargain with you, oh god of discord._

Discord snarled. "I'm no god. I am lowely filth that the world is better off without."

_ How untrue!_ The alicorn vanished. _You are vitally important to the future of this land. What gives you such dark thoughts?_

For a reason Discord could not fathom, as he pulled his knees to his snout, holding himself, wings curled around his fetal-positioned form, he felt compelled to answering the entity's question. It just seemed fitting for him to empty himself out to this... whatever it was. "I... I murdered my father."

_The king? He is no father of yours, draconaquus._

"He accepted me as son, therefore I saw him as father. But I killed him..." Discord answered. "And now she hates me..."

_Who hates you? The princess? _Discord nodded weakly. The entity chuckled. _You need not her love, oh chaotic lord! You've the power that no creature in the world could ever match!_

"And of what importance?!" The hybrid cried, unwrapping himself and standing in high-pressured rage. "It means NOTHING! Without her, I AM NOTHING!

The voice was silent. The alicorn figure was no where to be seen. The sound of water dripping onto the cave floor from the stalactites. The eery lack of sound horrified the draconaquus, as the recent voice had given him the oppertunity to converse with another. Now seemingly alone, the buzzing in his ears could be heard, a throbbing hum that made his blood chill. When he was convinced he was truly alone, the voice returned, though the pony did not.

_What are you?_

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

The prescence giggled. _I suppose. But... what are YOU?_

Discord sat on a rock to substitute a seat. "Maybe you know better than I, as you know so much about my life so far."

_I know what is fact. You believe yourself to be weak for simply accepting, even for that small time, that you are __**Discord, Lord of chaos and disharmony**__. Those foolish equines know not your potential, and you DENY your right to rule! Why is that?_

He snorted. "I am not fit to rule. Besides..."

_How are you not fit? You chose to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. You knew that a simple act could completely shatter their hope. And you succeeded. Do you know the product of your actions?_

"I made the situation even worse. Or at least, that's what father...

_Bah! Worse?! The zebras surrendered as soon as word of a single unit wiping out a military camp containing the Emperor reached Zevros! You KNEW what needed to be done, Discord! And you were right! What do you make of that?_

"I... I suppose I did do something of worth. But that hardly makes up for..."

_And, might I reiterate, you alone demolished scores of Zevros' finest royal guard within half of an hour! You ARE fit to rule!_

Discord turned to the cave wall behind him. As he scanned the rocky surface for any interesting carvings, he realised the voice was right, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, the crown was meant for him. It was truly his destiny!

He turned back to the open cave entrance, mouth open to answer, but came face-to-face with a jet-black face, eyes glowing blue as well as mouth, curved into a grin.

_You understand?_

Discord, eyes like saucers, unmoving, replied. "Y... yes. But... what would I do?"

The figure, near-skelatal hands holding a malnurished belly in laughter. The skin of this creature made it almost impossible to make out the sillouette.

_Is it not obvious, dear Discord? _The creature slipped around Discord, a hand on his feathered shoulder. _You must end the Equine Dynasty. The ponies of that land must know who they should truly fear, truly kneel to. _

"But what about the princesses?" Discord asked timidly. "Surely Celestia wouldn't just..."

_Let you? Don't you dare believe that she could ever compare to your power! _The mysterious spirit whirled around, summoning, in his hand, a small insect; locust.

_Do you know what this is?_

Indeed, Discord knew this devil well. Swarms had assaulted Equestria's crop during droughts of all times! It was still unknown as to why they acted in such dry times, but the equines decided it was simply nature. "Yes, but what does..."

_What would happen to Equestria should these creatures become... deadlier._

The locust, which had been sitting idly on the figure's hand, mutated into a fluffy ball of crimson and black. Wings grew to sustain flight for the now-heavier insect.

_Witness, now, the parasprite! This delightfullly destructive monster has the ability to multiply by simply feasting on green. Their kind died out centuries ago when I ruled, as you will soon. _

"Interesting..." Discord took the parasprite in his claw, stroking it's spine, and it purred. "But... That brings something to my attention..." His expression turned deadly serious. "Who are you? I tire of all this cloak and dagger."

The creature put a hand to it's chin, then shrugged, grinning. _I suppose you deserve to know now. I am Nightmare, the end of all things and ... shall I say... he who walks behind the roads._

"You say you ruled. What happened?"

_ Once upon a time, _Nightmare continued. _Two alicorn lovers decided I was an unfair tyrant that must be brought down. They sought the aid of a mage who resided in ancient Everfree. This mage told the alicorns about a creature of another reality destined to save the world from my rule. The alien was found, and did the royal's bidding, traveling with many other ponies to bring me down. I used ancient magicks of a relic of pure shadow energy, powerful enough to transmute a living being into whatever I desire; The Rainbow of Darkness. With it, I managed to partly complete the final touches of my plan to throw the equine's world into eternal darkness._

Discord shifted his position. He was not scared of this 'Nightmare', nor was he against its intentions. He simply listened to its story, wary now of its power.

_The ponies consulted the mages, and discovered a means to bring me down. The con of the Rainbow of Darkness' pro, the Rainbow of Light proved far more powerful, and sent me into a void of space and nothingness. Eventually, I tore through the barriers, back into this world, but there was nothing for me; The alicorns became King and Queen and ruled Equestria in peace and harmony. _

"What did you do?"

Nightmare chuckled. _I did what I did best; frightening ponies within the confines of their own dreams. That was untill the princess of night was born, and severed my ties to the dreamscape. _

"Luna..." Discord's voice trailed off. He looked out the mouth of the cave in mourning. He so missed his sister...

_Yes, the one you call familly. Of course, that is the past. I know you are not of equine birth, nor are you a petty little pony. You were born from chaos itself! You are the true ruler of these lands! _

"Yes..." The draconaquus ex-prince stood. Thoughts of the king turned from regret to reason. "You're right!"

_Am I ever not? Believe me, King Discord! With my help, this world will bow to you, and only you! In the order of chaos!_

Discord nodded. "Yes, they shall!" He looked to Nightmare. "But... what puzzles me is, why do you not wish to share the throne?"

_Bah!_ Nightmare waved a dismissing hand. _I do not desire that kind of power. I want only to see the equines suffer!_

"As do I." He agreed.

Nightmare smiled that purely melevolant smile again. Then, where the parasprite was resting against a rock, it glowed a dark purple. Suddenly, it twisted and disinigrated, swirling into a whirlpool of energy. Discord watched in fascination as it crawled along a non-existant maniquine, forming a hairless pony of energies and colors Discord didn't know existed. The entire show seemed utterly... chaotic... discordant. It was, in his mind, the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, surpassing Celestia's own looks.

_Draw blood, oh Discord, and mix your own aura with this. _

Discord suddenly became paranoid. "What is this? Some trick to leech..."

_HAVE I NOT PROVEN TRUSTWORTHY?! _Nightmare summoned a sphere of fire, ansnared in shadow, and smashed it into the cave wall. His chest heeved and his voice was terrifying, but only during that one ooutburst. He cleared his throat and calmed himself. _This will essentially double your ability to ensure your position as king. Do not doubt that I am here only to aid you._

Discord's gaze shifted from the slim, charcoal figure to the colorful pony. Finally, he sighed, dug a talon into his wrist, grunting. The ichor soaked orange fur, but dripped into the energy pony.

Suddenly, the entire cave lit up. The blood was easily visible within the pony, transforming into a heart, veins, and other organs, muscles, and skin. After what seemed to be an hour, a purple pony, whose mane was curled beyond belief, a deeper shade of purple and white, flopped to the ground, seemingly asleep. A green propeller hat sat upon the pony's mane.

It's eyes openned, revealing an iris matching the body's coat. No pupil showed, only a swirl, turning continuously, never ending.

The eyes moved to Discord, and the face screwed up into a wild smile.

"DADDY!" The pony charged Discord, tackling the awe-struck dracconaquus to the ground. The pony licked at his face in glee. "Oh daddy!" And then came the bear hug, which almost made the chimera split in two. The pony's happiness and pure joy made Discord chuckle, despite his confusion. He projected his question to Nightmare, who's smile was still plastered onto his face in amusement.

_This is the incarnation of your magickal essence. Did you not feel the difference?_

"Wait... so..." Discord had, indeed, felt a major slice of his magic be torn out. He put two and two, and hardly liked what he came up with. "You took my magic and gave it to this... whatever it is?"

At that, the pony leaked tears. "D... daddy... doesn't like me?" she (Discord figured it was female) started to cry.

Discord groaned. "No no no. I don't... not like you... little pony." He scooped the pony in his arms. "I like you." He smiled.

It shouldn't have been possible for the pony's tears to completely dissolve and replace the sad look to the joy she was essentially built for within those mere seconds. "Hurray!" Once more, Discord was crushed with loving hooves.

Nightmare chuckled. _I didn't take all of it. Merely a portion, just enough to make this creature. It will be your, shall we say, "other half", but perhaps "Insurance" is a better term. Should you fall, it will not. It will be where you cannot. I had such a spawn, but he became corrupt... He was led astray from his purpose._

"How do I know this one will not do the same?"

_This pony is created directly from your bloodline, and will always be loyal. I guarantee that. _

"Hmmm..." Discord pondered something that wasn't necissarily important, but decided it was worth asking; "Should I name it?"

_If you desire to._

Discord put a talon to his chin, then looked to the pony, still cradled in his lion arm. He noticed the mark upon her flank and instantly knew what he would call his creation.

"Screwball..."


	8. Chapter 8

The Discord Accord

Chapter 7

"Wow..."

All of the unicorn pony's current emotions were pressed into that one word; shock, admiration, new insight. The realisation that the vacant-expressioned creature before her could tell such a tell without hardly any emotion was... unbelievable. Also that he had been through such an experiance with her teacher made her start to doubt many things the princess had told her. Was the tale of the so-called 'tyrantical monster' the only lie fed to everypony in the kingdom?

Twilight Sparkle stared at the draconaquus, who's face was as blank and dry as the deserts of Zevros. She knew that deep down he was hiding how he truly felt about his past, but the face of truth was, once again, smothered with a mask of pride and the fear of appearing weak. Discord was trying hard not to look like an immature little colt with puny issues, which only made her even mor confused. _Why would he reveal all of this to me without assuming I'd be his shoulder to cry on? Not that I'd want to be, of course..._

Twilight looked down to the floor in thought, trying to process just how she felt about all of this. The loyal part of her wanted to defend the princess, to insist she was only doing the right thing. Then again, Twilight knew that her lies would ever scar the unicorn. Celestia had never once lied to Twilight. Why would she? They were practically familly; mother and daughter. This revolation made her think.

"I... I-I never knew..."

Discord scoffed. "Nopony does. Little miss sunshine would prefer to leave out the fact that she had familly on the other side of the law."

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, who had left with Twilight's request to begin planning for the party to present Discord to trustworthy ponies, were buisy fetching balloons, streamers, baking cakes, treats and beverages, and otherwise finding anything they deemed necessary for the party. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had found several ponies already, giving them invitations for the celebration that would be held at Sweet Apple Acres. The Apples were hesitant at first, but agreed to holding the party in their orchard.

So far, Applejack, Spike, Cheerilee, Rarity, Colgate, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon-bon, even Vinyl Scrath and Octavia were coming to the get together, and more were coming.

Back at Sugercube Corner, Twilight nodded to the door. "Do you think you could disappear long enough to make it to the library?"

Discord grinned, snapped his talons, and suddenly, the fabrics of his being tore assunder, rendering him invisible.

"Ready to go?" A voice that belonged to a very mischievious spirit asked, though nopony could identify where the sound came from. That was one of the effects of the disappearing spell; You were unseeable, untracable, and practically the air itself.

The lavander pony chuckled. "Yeah, come on."

The short journey to the Ponyville library didn't take very long. Moving through the streets was easy, thanks to the spell. Ocassionally, Discord would magic a spider on a random pony's nose or some other prank. But, all in all, he was bearable enough. Besides, he'd refrained from turning Ponyville into the world's largest bag of trail mix.

When they passed the door of the hollowed tree, a rather tired dragon was snoring away on the couch. Memories from the night before flooded Discord's mind. Images of ponies indulging in their desires for the numbing of the mind and rising of the spirits. The dragon, who jumped out of his dreams, startled by the door slamming shut. Twilight Sparkle did not look pleased.

"Spykatus Anubis Flamebreath! Did I not ask you to clean up the library and organize my new books?!"

Spike, matching the unicorn's fiery (smoke was slightly curling out of his nose) attitude, shouted. "You said you wouldn't say my full name in front of anypony!"

"Maybe," Twilight continued, levitating a pile of books and placing them individualy into slots of the bookshelf. "You should've done what I asked."

Spike scoffed. "Whatever. Oh, hey Discord."

Said draconaquus, who had been amusing himself by taking in the massive stacks of wood and paper, the roots stretching out of the ceiling and walls, the occassional insect that wondered around the room only to be magically squashed, turned to the baby dragon. He grinned. "Hello, hehe... Mr. Flamebreath."

Spike glared at him, until Discord realized the assisstant hadn't reacted at all how he'd imagined. No screaming, no running.

"You aren't suprised to see me? And here I thought I was important." He feigned being offended. Spike didn't buy it. He simply crossed his legs, laying on the couch.

"Nah, I know you're cool, man."

Discord, for once, was flabberghasted.

Despite her anger for her assisstant's laziness, Twilight trotted over to the dragon. "Sorry about blowing up on you, Spike." She nuzzled his scaly cheek, to which Spike smiled. "Can you please clean up? I'd appreciate it."

Spike shrugged, rising from the couch. "Sure thing." And with that, he was away, fetching the cleaning gear he was ever so familliar with.

While the smallish dragon went to work on spills, crumbs, dust and anything that needed to be tended to, Discord crossed his arms and asked. "So, what exactly will I do until the whole town knows I'm here?"

"I told you," Twilight reminded. "We are only bringing trustworthy ponies to the party. Like friends."

"Might I remind you, Twilight Sparkle, that Pinkamena Diane Pie is friends with _everypony_?"

Twilight thought about it, but, as always, turned to logic and hoping that her pink friend would have enough commen sense to know not to bring all of Ponyville. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Discord conjured a tropical drink, complete with mini umbrella, a pair of shades, and lounged in mid air as though he lay on a hammock. "Whatever you say." He took a sip.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

X!X!X!X!X!X!X!X

"Hi Dinky! Hi Applebloom! Hi Lyra! Hi Cheerilee! Hi Cloud Kicker! Hi Time Turner! Hi..."

Rainbow Dash sighed in exasperation. The greetings, though friendly, were continuous and the cyan pegasus doubted Pinkie would ever wear out.

_How many ponies had she invited?_

That question would forever go unaswered as the crowd of ponies stood, waiting for the suprise guest of the night. Pinkie had gone all out in making Discord's appearance special; A stage had been placed in the front of the enormous clearing in the orchard. Balloons hung from the dozens of chairs and tables behind the crowd. There were delicacies of all kinds on large tables, as well as drinks ranging from water to leminade, soda to liquor, chocolate milk to liquid cheese; this party would be tattooed into Ponyville's history.

Of course, Pinkie Pie had insisted that she pay for the music, courtasy of DJ-PON3, and basically all of the decorations; streamers, seperate hedges trimmed to images of dragons, snakes, lions, ponies, goats, and all the animals that make up Discord's anatomy. Many guests had wondered both why these animals, and how Pinkie had set everything up within a day. The mystery went unsolved, as Pinkius Pieucus could not be explained.

Rainbow and Pinkie had been trotting around and through the crowd of jolly ponies in search of a certain guest who had reluctantly agreed to attend (after being reminded of her ex; Tom the Boulder). But when the fashion freak came into view, speaking to a couple of rather regal-looking musicians, a grey blur crash landed mere inches in front of Rainbow Dash. The pegasus shrieked in fright.

Pinkie Pie grinned. "Hi Ditzy! Glad you could make it!"

Out of the pony-shaped crater appeared a grey pegasus with soft blonde hair and a happy face. It seemed the impact had barely harmed her, and if it had, she made no comment to show it.

"Hey Pinkie Pie! I wouldn't miss this party for Equestria. This has got to be your biggest party yet!" Her lazy floated off to the side while her operational eye turned to the speedster pony. "Hi Rainbow!"

"Uhh.. Hey Derp... err Ditzy." Dash corrected. "Long time no see?"

"Soooo Ditzy, I just saw Dinky somewhere over..." Pinkie waved a hoof around until she chose a direction. "There!"

Ditzy frowned. "I told that filly to wait up!"

"Better go catch her then." Pinkie giggled. Ditzy started to flap her wings to look for her daughter, but remembered. "

"Hey wait! I forgot!" She turned around, looking around. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she scratched her mane. "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?" Rainbow asked, unaware of a sneaky form behind her.

"BOO!" The form called.

Rainbow Dash practically screamed, rocketing into the air. The crowd watched her fly off into the atmosphere, flutter back to the ground, and returned to their affairs. She searched for the ninja pony, but had no such luck. Noticing Pinkie's and Ditzy's hardly muffled giggles, she looked up, coming face to face with a pair of unnatural eyes, more so than Ditzy's.

"Hiya!" The pony greeted, hopping off of the pegasus' head.

"Don't... you... EVER do that again!" Rainbow shouted, blushing profusely. Her outburst only made the unnamed pony laugh.

"Hehe you're funny! I like you!" And quickly hugged Dash before anyone could react. As quickly as it came, the embrace was ended. The pony held out a hoof. "What's your name?"

Rainbow Dash eyed the hoof, not knowing whether or not to trust this maniac. Glancing at Pinkie, who's smile never ceased during her private conversation with Ditzy, forgetting Dash and the pony completely, the rainbow-maned pegasus took the hoof. "I'm Rainbow Dash."

The pony giggled once more. "Rainbow... I like that name!"

"Thanks..."

"Well, it's nice to meet you! My name's..."

The pony's next words were cut off as the magical voice amplifier on the stage gave a screeching noise as a lavander unicorn held it with a violet glow of magic. She cleared her throat and laughed nervously.

"Heh, sorry about that everypony. I guess that got your attention, huh?"

A few laughs, a boo from a donkey in the back of the crowd, and a single party pony who continued to empty her lungs in hysterical laughter.

Twilight proceeded. "Well, I suppose you're all wondering why you're all here..."

"Ya dern right!" The donkey called.

"No one asked you, Doodle!" Another pony shouted.

Pinkie Pie, AKA Saint Giggles McPartypants, came out from behind the left-stage curtain. Everypony looked back to where she was but seconds ago and found nopony by the pink pony's description there. Eyes turned back to Twilight in confusion, who shrugged. Pinkie took hold of the mic.

"Yeah, that's right Ponyville! We have a super duper important pony here today!" The crowd stomped in exitement. Pinkie thrusted a hoof to the sky. "He's a lean, mean party loving machine! He's the coolest of the cool, the baddest of the bad, and he's the one who brought you this INCREDIBLE PARTY!" The crowd exploded into shouts and 'Yeahs', whistles, and more stomped applause.

Pinkie spun on her hoof. "Awww yeah! You ready to see this amazing stallion?!"

Even more applause. Twilight was more than impressed by her friend's ability to rouse the ponies and really rile them up.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, fillies and foals, dragons and abominations of all kinds! I present to you..."

"DISCORD!"

The crowd became dead silent. Some gasps were heard, but as said draconaquus *poofed* with a flurry of fireworks and falling candy above the ponies, excitement became the last emotion on everypony's minds (except for the ones who already knew of his presence). Despite all of the horror and dread in the air, Pinkie Pie clopped her hooves together, shouting with approval.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whooo! Whoo... wooo..." Her applaud ended when she realised everypony was simply staring at Discord, who was still grinning, expecting them all to start stopming. No such noise came but screams.

"It's Discord!"

"He's going to turn our foals into watermelons!"

"RUUUUN!"

The audience flew into a state of panic and ran around the clearing. When ponies begun to flee to back to town, a jet-black field of repulsion energy formed a dome around the clearing, forcing everypony to stay within. Above the screams a powerful voice could be heard.

"SILENCE ALL!"

Every guest obeyed the voice. When all found the source, they immidiately bowed.

Princess Luna hovered next to the quite frustrated draconaquus, eyes glowing pure white, her voice emitting waves of authority.

The anger died down. Luna's eyes returned to their original color, but her stern look remained.

"Citizens of Ponyville! Hear me and pay attention!"

She landed on the stage, dragging Discord with her. He did not look the least bit happy that his party had been spoiled by these incompetant ponies. Luna, however, bore a smile. She addressed the crowd softly. "I understand that this spirit has done much to you, and you may not forgive him, but I ask of you; see that he has changed, and give him the oppertunity to apologies." She nudged Discord with her elbow.

Discord scanned the crowd, seeing faces that bore hatred for him, but enough respect to hear him and Luna out. He sighed.

"I daresay, my sister is correct. I've lost interest in spreading my chaos where it is not wanted." The crowd seemed to ease up at this, but the hard, stone-cold glares never truly ceased. "I know now that, in Equestria, order prevails. I learned that when these ponies," He gestured to the six ponies who had gathered on stage. "Will never rest untill that order is restored. I underestimated their friendship once, and things didn't exactly turn out how I'd wanted..."

"We kicked your flank is what happened!" Rainbow Dash called.

Discord sneered at her, but cleared his throat and returned to his speech. "Know that I will not harm the land of Equestria for as long as I live." He placed a paw over his heart and closed his eyes to exagerate his sincerity.

The crowd of ponies looked around and muttered to each other.

"I don't know..." One said.

"Why not? Let's give the guy another chance." Another more forgiving voice said.

"I say we gut him open and use his hide to warm our children!" A rather graphic pony shouted. Most of the crowd stared at him in shock. He shrugged. "It sounded better in my head..."

When Discord openned his mouth to speak again, a pony within the mass of bodies shouted in her most loudest, most joyous, voice she could conjure. It was suprising the word didn't break the barrier.

"DADDY!"

Discord searched for the source of the voice, spotting a line puncture through the crowd. Many grunts and 'why I never's were heard, but not over the pony's calls of glee. When she reached the stage, Discord's eyes widenned in shock and awe.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" The purple pony jumped toward him, propeller hat spinning, alowing her to close the distance between her and the open-jawed draconaquus with a tight hug.

"Oh daddy! You're alive!" Screwball nuzzled his chest, tears welling out of her eyes. Everypony in the area were almost as suprised as Discord at this news; The god of chaos had a daughter.

Discord snapped back to reality and returned the embrace. "Screwball! Oh, by chaos, it's so wonderful to see you!"

"I missed you, daddy!"

"I as well, my dear." Discord smiled. The speech he had made had made the ponies a slight more open minded, but, as all of the fathers in Equestria knew, it must've been hell being away from his child for so long. It made everypony's hearts brighten and they nodded to eachother, agreeing that the draconaquus could be given one last chance to live with the ponies.

However, one pony, specifically an alicorn princess of the moon, was not so pleased. Her temper rose, as well as her voice.

"Daughter?! When did you...?! I mean...! W-what?!"

Discord set the crazy-eyed pony on his head, to which she giggled and began feasting quietly on his antler. It had been a habit of hers to randomly appear behind her father and start biting his horns. He'd always thought it adorable. His smile now was as great as it had been ages ago raising his psycotic spawn.

"Luna, ponies," He gestured to the mane six. "I'd like to introduce my greatest creation; Screwball!"

Said pony halted her gnawing and waved exitedly. "Hi everypony!" Then back to the antler.

Luna gave the pony a suspicious look, then back to Discord. "When?" She asked simply.

Discord's smile slowly turned upside down (to Pinkie Pie's dismay). He sighed once more. "It was sometime before I... um... shall I say... took over."

"Oh..."

He raised an eyebrow. "After all of that, you'd never seen her?"

Luna shook her head. "Never. I didn't even know you had ever..." She blushed.

Discord stared at her for a moment, unaware of her meaning. Screwball giggled and bent down, whispering something into his ear. When she finished, he blushed heavily.

"N-no! I didn't..." He sighed for the umteenth time that night. "I spawned her with the same flesh and blood as I, but she is purely a result of my chaotic power." He clarified, partly lying to keep the ponies from knowing of Nightmare's living presence in the world. If they knew of the things he'd done with that entity, he'd be annihalated on the spot.

"But... why would you need a daughter?" Luna asked, still quite confused as to Discord's reasons for bringing such an odd creature into the world.

The god looked away. "I suppose I was... err... lonely." The lie was meant to sound pathetic, and he was rewarded with a sympathetic look from Luna.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She apologised. Then, she asked. "By the way, where were you all of that time?"

"Cervidas." Discord answered honestly. There was no point in hiding that, as it meant nothing now. But Luna gasped.

"_Cervidas? _But..." She grumbled. "I even told Celestia that we needed to search everywhere! But noooo; she thought it was too dangerous to go beyond Eternity's Crossing. She was such a fool..."

"Wait..." Discord asked, suprised. "What do you mean, _search_? You looked for me?"

Luna nodded. "Of course! When you just disappeared, we had to look for you!"

"But... but... I killed our father! Why would you even want to see me, let alone look for me?"

Luna sighed in exasperation. "I know, but Celestia told me that it was father's doing that forced you to fight."

"How did she know? The barrier..."

"She wasn't outside of the barrier when you raised it. She had watched your entire fight. She said that father had prevoked you, even threatened to banish you, for aiding Equestria. She was too angry at the time to really acknowledge that, and just focused on your killing him." A tear slipped out of the night princess' eye.

Discord stared at the ground, mouth open, thinking.

_She... she was never angry? But... Nightmare told me..._

Discord clenched his fist. "That traitor... lyer..."

Screwball asked. "Who? You mean Ghmph Nhtmhr?"

Discord flipped his arms around and covered his daughter's mouth before she could say 'Grandpa Nightmare'. Luna gave him a suspicious look, to which Discord smiled nervously.

"What traitor? Discord..."

"No one! I mean..." He quickly tried to change the subject. "Wait, so if Celestia isn't mad at me, then why do I have to be all cloak and dagger?"

Luna shook her head. "It's not that simple. She isn't upset about before, but what you did to our race... She'll never forget that."

"What do you mean," Twilight Sparkle, who'd been quietly observing the two, asked. "'What he did to your race'?"

The princess faced the unicorn with an upset look. "Twilight, why do you not see any other alicorns in Equestria?"

"You and Princess Celestia are the only ones, right?"

"Correct," the night goddess continued. "But we weren't always the only ones. Long before Discord's rule, the alicorns were aplenty in the far away land of Cervidas. They were the strongest force in the world. The alicorns were also the ones who helped settle the dispute between the three pony species."

"But I thought..."

I know." Princess Luna said. "Many stories have been changed to keep safe the ponies of Equestria. My mother and father, the old king and queen, had been the ones to defeat a mighty foe and bring order to Equestria, perhaps even the world.

"But I'm off track. The alicorns had, indeed, been a might race. That was untill... well... the plagues."

"Plagues?" Twilight asked innocantly. Then she turned to Discord, who was looking away in shame, unable to look her or the princess in the eyes. However, he clarified.

"My plagues. I sent the pestilence all through Cervidas. I sent swarms of parasprites and locust to devour everything of green. I created a drought to empty the land of water. When I cast down hails of fiery shards of ice and diseased the alicorns with a deadly plague, the land was all but destroyed and devoid of life." He finally looked straight into Twilight Sparkle's eyes. "I was at my most powerful and most ruthless. Nothing could stop me, no one could stop me. I was indeed an almighty god.

"Then came Celestia and Luna." Discord's gaze shifted to the night princess, who's eyes glimmered with tears. Discord himself was on the verge of spilling a few as well. "I couldn't fight them. I knew that even though I had completely lost my mind, I could never harm my familly and love of my life. So, they... cast me into stone with the Elements. But even though I would spend a thousand years in solitude, I would know that my familly was safe from me."

By now, Screwball had stopped chewing and silently listened to the tale, as did the Bearers of Harmony and the teary crowd below. When Discord's eyes finally wetted with the salty liquid of sadness, the crowd quietly stomped. The applause gave Discord the slightest sliver of hope that Ponyville had accepted him, as did the smiles on the faces on the mane six and Luna.

"Oh Discord, I... I-I..." Luna sniffed, then ran to the draconaquus and hugged him, wrapping her dark hooves around his chest. "I love you, brother."

"Discord, If I had only known what you've been through..." Twilight wiped a tear from her eye, then trotted over and shared Luna's embrace with the hybrid.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been so rude to you either, dear." Rarity smiled, joining in on the rapidly-growing group sympathy hug.

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head. "I guess you aren't _that_ bad. It's not like you _wanted_ to end our friendship."

"I'm so sorry!" Pinkie Pie burst into immense tears, which flowed out like a waterfall, which confused a number of ponies, due to the non-realisticality of the crying. She also gripped Discord's body.

"Oh my gosh. You poor thing. I-I hope you can forgive me, Discord. I didn't mean to call you a big meany. I'm sorry." Fluttershy whimpered, softly hugging him.

Applejack, who stood a few feet away, was the only pony to not to crush the draconaquus in affection. "Ah don't know..." The members of the hug-fest all looked at her.

"AJ, cmon, give the guy a chance." Rainbow suggested.

"A chance?!" The farmer rose her voice, pointing an accusing hoof at the god, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the middle of the hug now that the sympathy had just about died with Applejack's reluctance. "He made me _LIE_, he made poor 'lil Fluttershy a huge _JERK_ and Pinkie into a complete _HORSEAPPLE_, he possessed Rarity into loving a _BOULDER_," the fashion-loving unicorn frowned at the reminder. "AND, he turned you into a no good, unfaithful, disloyal little _FOAL_! Not to mention nearly ending our friendship and turnin' Equestria into a second Tartarus!" Applejack stomped her hoof. "He's lucky I'm not beatin' him into a PULP!"

Princess Luna sighed. "Dear Applejack, I know how you feel." The alicorn trotted to the fuming earth pony's side and put a foreleg around her, pulling her close. "But you mustn't keep yourself locked away in the sorrow of the past. You must understand that everypony has made mistakes and done things they regret..." She looked down, remembering how her jealousy had swallowed her whole and turned her into something she despised. "I would know, child."

Applejack reluctantly realised that the princess _did_ know how this felt. Despite how much pain she had gone through, both self inflicted and through Discord, she still forgave the chimera. Through it all, they were still familly. The southern mare suddenly felt embarrassed for her inappropriate behavior. However, the flame of trust for the draconaquus was very weak, and she would not lie and say she was completely on his side. She sighed.

"Ah guess 'yer right, princess." Applejack gave Discord a watchful look of terror, sending chills down his spine. "But that doesn't mean Ah trust him... yet. Ah'm watchin' you, ya varmit."

Discord smiled. If he could get the stubborn mare to at least give him the oppertunity to earn her trust, then he knew he was in the clear. While the mane six shared the spirit's grin, Luna kept a serious expression. Though she also forgave him, she knew that the Bearers of Harmony wouldn't be enough to excuse him. He needed the ponies' approval. She turned to Discord.

"I forgive you, brother, and I know these six, very sweet ponies may as well, but unfortunately, this is not enough. The ponies of Equestria must also agree to your release." She said, addressing both the god and the crowd. To confirm, she turned to the crowd.

To Discord's suprise, everypony (including Cranky Doodle Donkey) within the barrier stomped, whistled, and shouted phrases of acceptance.

The feeling of all of these ponies welcoming him was quite foreign to Discord. He had once been a prince, yes, but he would always recieve odd looks and overhear insulting rumors. There was even a group of ponies that was dedicated to discriminating him in every way they could. He was never accepted as part of the Equestrian society, he was merely the princesses' adopted brother that happened to suckle on the tit of power and royalty. It had infuriated him, but the queen would always reassure him, telling him that 'they did not know better', that he was 'special' in some way. So, he suppressed all of his hate and anger.

Now... he felt like the ponies really _liked_ him, as though he weren't some strange creature. Now they saw him as a misunderstood spirit that only seeked to be welcomed by the world and send joy into the bland lives of the equines that truly needed to be reminded of the happiness of life. He was not a monster any longer.

Discord reached up and took his teary-eyed daughter into his arms and addressed the crowd. "Thank you all. I swear on my oh so very long life that I doubt will end very soon that I will serve the ponies as well as I can!" Then, above the mass of ponies appeared the largest ursa pinata in Equestrian history. It popped open, sending all sorts of candy raining down; Kit-Klops, Horseshys' chocolate bars, even a type of new candy bar that very well please three specific fillies; Three Cutie Markskuteers. The less dignified ponies reached up and jumped around, laughing, trying to catch as many of the delights in their hooves as possible. Discord summoned a Reignses peanut butter cup in mid air and floated it in front of Screwball, who took it in her hooves with a giggle.

The barrier around the party area faded, and the ponies present continued to revell in the joy that was thick in the cool night air. They danced to the replaying music, munched on the treats, and over-all lived life to the fullest.

All was well and good in the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres. As Discord held his dear daughter, giving his most cheery laugh he'd ever sounded in eons, Luna smiled. This night would forever remind her just how powerful love and friendship could really be...

**A/N- I dearly hope that this chapter makes up for lost time. Also, hopefully, SOMEPONY could identify that Nightmare, while I made him his own little character and personallity, derives from the G1 Pilot episode. As well as the Rainbows of Light and Darkness. If you have seen that episode, then you'd know who his 'servent', who is still quite alive, is. After all, those scaly little guys live for some time *wink*. Anywhoooo Thanks for the reviews. I sincerely Apologies in ADVANCE to anyone who was offended by the drug-usage scene. Know that I DEFINATELY did NOT intend to make anyone feel so. It was merely to raise the spirits of this very drab story (which I failed epically at doing). Thank you for telling me that you did not like the usage of substance, and I will NEVER make this mistake again. Thank you, and good day to you all!**


	9. End of Accord

End of Story

Discontinuation

Good day, all!

I regret to inform you that I have decided to discontinue The Discord Accord story. I believe that the story has taken too many wrong turns and failures, as well as displeasing the crowd. All in all, this story is a COMPLETE failure in my book, thus is the reason it shall no longer be updated.

However, I will write more planned stories on the lives of Ponyville's ponies. I may use some of The Discord Accord's material in referances and what not.

I apologies in advance for any inconveniance!

-Your Dear Writer,

Xequilus Moratlis.


End file.
